What You Wish For
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: I wish for the Brawl characters and what happens? A magical being brings them to life. Now I'm stuck with Marth, Ike, and Link as we have to get all the characters back in the game before they freaking destroy the world or get themselves killed. Oh, and I think one of them is trying to take over the world and enslave us all. Oh the freaking joy.
1. Opening

Me: Okay, I've had this idea for a while now, so why not? As warning, I haven't played many of the original games for the characters, knowing most of them through SSBB, so I'm sorry if they're OOC or I get some wrong information.

*SSBB*

"Ahahahahahahaha, I just shield-breaker'd you to death!" I taunt evilly to my T.V. as Zelda goes flying off screen, taking the short amount of time to make Marth taunt with the A button, smirking as Zelda came off the floating podium for more mis-treatment as I spam her with the Dancing Blades combo move I adored.

"Paige, are you talking to the video game again?" My brother Alex askes as he poked his head in the room, eyeing me like I'm crazy; which I can be at times.

"Of course, did you expect anything different?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, not taking my eyes off the screen should Zelda get a hit on me.

"You're playing as the princess again?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, I'm Marth, not Zelda," I said absent-mindedly, completely forgetting about his constant argument and groaning when I remember it.

"So you are playing as a princess!" He says happily, sitting on the couch next to the table I'm perched on.

"No you idiot, I have told you many times before. PRINCE! NOT PRINCESS!" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"Girls are princesses."

"PRINCCCCCE! *HE* IS A *GUY*!" I snarl, instantly slipping back into the stupid argument we have whenever someone's Marth. I know he just does it to piss me off, but alas, it works.

The argument continues until I finish with the battle, finally just taking my iPod out of my pocket and using it to block him out, whispering 'guy guy guy' as Alex left, now bored with nothing to do, Taylor Swift replacing him for my attention.

"If only this was all real… I wish they were…" I sighed to myself, looking over the characters longingly before turning on two CPU's and having a team battle with Ike against Kirby and Jigglypuff, laughing at how horribly I defeated them.

*SSBB*

Wish watches the scene happen happily, finally hearing me say it out loud and running off to cause some havoc with a fun idea in her mind.

*SSBB*

I grudgingly turn off the Wii, putting the remote back on the charger so I could resume my hours of gaming after I'm done with my homework.

I finish my homework at nine o'clock, getting forced to bed by my parents, who don't know the definition of "But it's Friday!", insisting I need my sleep. I shut the door and climb in bed, getting out my notebook and boredly continuing my sketch of a battle scene between Link and Marth, being the obsessive fangirl I am, yawning and going to sleep at around ten.

*SSBB*

I grumble to myself on the way to the park, wanting to go back and continue my ownage of Peach, my parents insisting I need fresh air. I sigh in defeat, putting my iPod in and continuing my obsessive listening to Taylor Swift, cracking a stupid grin as I sing along to Speak Now, giggling at random times.

I make my way to the park, instantly gravitating to the swings and singing loudly, after making sure no one's around of course.

"So don't say yes run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak no-ow! And you say, let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor! Ba-bae, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak no-ow," I finish, laughing when I finish the last verse of the song, a small blush creeping up my face as I sang it.

I make an annoyed sound as the wind picks up, filling my mouth with my hair. If it wasn't for my iPod blaring Taylor Swift, I might have heard the three faint popping sounds that sounded in the used to be empty soccer fields behind to the side of me, blocked by the trees.

*SSBB*

The three boys land in a heap, making odd sounds of surprise as they find themselves in a field with no idea how they got there.

"Where the hell are we?" The one with a bandanna around his head asks, rising to his feet and helping the prince up, the one in green rising by himself.

"You think I know?" The prince replies dryly, the one in green speaking up.

"I say we ask someone," He suggests, the one with the bandanna rolling his eyes.

"No, really? I thought we were going to wander around in circles instead," He replies sarcastically, the prince quieting them.

"Ike, shut up, I think I hear something," he insists to the one with the bandanna, known as Ike.

"…_But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marryin' the wrong girl."_

"Sounds like a girl singing," Ike comments, the prince and one in green agreeing.

"Let's ask her help," the green one suggests, the prince quieting Ike before he could make a snappy retort with a glare as they start to the park.

*SSBB*

I finish the song again, giggling as it continues again, I having put it on repeat. I sigh, opening my eyes after the last verse, head snapping around when I see something out of the corner of my eye, first thought being 'Someone heard me singing!'.

Of course that thought vanishes when I see the three supposedly fictional boys walking towards me, all looking confused.

I think my mouth may have opened a bit comically, seeing as Ike snickers and prince Marth looks confused, Link eyeing me oddly.

I quickly pull my earbuds from my ears, fumbling with my iPod and locking it, pausing my song and slowly coming to a stop.

"Hello," Link greets, they stopping a couple feet to my right as I hesitantly stumble off my swing.

"H-Hi," I stammer, cursing myself as I do.

"I'm Link, and this is Marth and Ike…" He says, pointing to the prince first, then the one in the bandanna. He continues, though I don't hear, doing the thing that anyone else would should fictional characters come to life and greet them.

I faint.

*SSBB*

Ike and Link blink in confusion, watching as I fall, Marth being the only one smart enough to think about helping me, catching me and sitting me on a bench.

"Well, that went well," Link says, sounding completely serious and blinking in confusion.

"Uh-huh, what do we do now?" Ike asks as he looks me over, unsure exactly why I fainted.

"We wait for her to wake up; we can't exactly leave her here," Marth says with a shrug, the other two shrugging and consenting, having nothing better to do and standing behind the bench, all watching as I fell onto my side.

"Am I the only one thinking we may have killed her?" Link asks, looking down. Ike and Marth both look at him like he's an idiot, saying yes simultaneously.

*SSBB*

I groggily open my eyes, very confused as to why I'm laying on the park bench. I roll my head and look up at the three guys standing over me, looking down at me as I wake up.

"'Bout time." Ike says with a grin. "Link thought you died."

I stammer, looking up at them, eyes wide with shock and wonderment.

"You alright there?" Marth asks with a raised eyebrow as I repeatedly blink, slowly propping myself up on my elbows.

"I have no clue," I say quite honestly. "I think I may be delusional."

"And why is that?" Link asks, seemingly for everyone as confusion registers on all of their faces. I hesitantly start sitting up, then decide to find out with out looking like a freak, asking for help. Marth offers a hand up, and I pull myself up using him, hallucination now not an option.

"Uhhhh, never mind, are you honestly *the* Ike, Link, and Marth?" I ask, all of them nodding slowly. "And you're not LARPing?" I ask, all of them confused again.

"LARPing? Is that some kind of disease or something?" Link asks, and I giggle slightly at that.

"Okay, never mind then," I say, getting to my feet and starting towards the picnic table in the middle of the park, motioning them to follow.

"Now, what were you saying before I, uh," I start, blushing. "Uh, passed out?" I ask, sheepishly at the 'passed out' part.

"We wanted to know where we were, and we would ask 'how we got here,' but we're assuming you don't know, seeing as you, you know, passed out," Ike says pointedly, and I hang my head.

"Shut up. Anyways, you're in America, Iowa to be exact," I tell them, already expecting the blank looks on their faces.

"Okay, that helped about as much as you passing out," Link says, again, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" I whine, Ike and Link snickering, Marth seemingly the only sensible one enough to ask the next question.

"So why did you pass out when you saw us?" He asks, quieting Link and Ike with a glare.

"Well, if you really want to know, you're all supposed to be fictional," I say, snickering myself at Ike and Link when they all get stunned into silence.

"Fictional? As in, made up?" Ike finally asks, and I nod.

"Yeah, you're all from video games."

"What games?" Link asks in confusion. I blink, then get that, yeah, they probably don't know anything about electricity or technology. Great...

"Video games," I repeat, then explain, generally, what a video game is.

"So… You mean to tell me… We're really made up characters who just randomly materialized into this world?" Link asks with narrowed eyes, I nodding.

"Kinda, yeah. Don't know how, don't know why, and a bit to shocked to care to think about it," I say, all of the blinking, then nodding.

"So what now?" Marth asks, skipping the next storm of questions for planning.

I shrug, unsure. "We find you some place to stay?" I suggest, then blink in confusion, hearing giggling.

"Do you hear that?" I ask them, all of them slowly shaking their heads.

"Hear what?" Ike asks. I shush him, hearing it again.

"_I bet you're really confused!" _A creepy, child-like voice says. It sounds... Familiar...

"Uhm, kind of, yeah," I say aloud, all of them eyeing me as I talk to apparently no one.

"_Good, you should be!" _The voice I identify as female chimes again, making me frown.

"Uh-huh… And…"

"_I'm Wish, and I've been watching you."_

"That doesn't sound vaguely creepy…"

The boys just stare at me as I have a conversation with this 'Wish', she only talking to me apparently.

"_Hehehe, you're funny!"_

"And you're creepy, may we move on now?"

"_But of course! I bet you're wondering how these three got here, aren't you?"_

"Yes, as anyone else would."

"_I did it! I made them appear!"_

"Why…?"

"_Because you wished it of course."_

"I wish a lot of things, why grant this one?"

"_Because it would cause a lot of havoc."_

"Uh-huh…"

"_Now I bet you're wondering who I am!"_

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"_Well I can't tell you that!"_

"Then why bring it up?"

"'_Cause it annoyed you! Ehehehe!"_

"You're really weird."

"_As are you. Now, your parents are out, so you may want to sneak them into your house now."_

"What? You want me to bring them home?" Marth, Ike, and Link exchange glances, signaling they know I'm talking about them, looking uncomfortable at the prospect of going home with me.

"_Of course! Don't worry, they won't do anything to you, they're nice enough."_

"But… It's… That's… Awkward…."

"_But it's the only place they have to go to, unless you want them in foster care or a homeless shelter or something."_

"I hate you for being right."

"_And I enjoy every second of it! Now bring them home, bye!"_

"Wait, no, don't go!" I say as she says her good-bye. There's no response.

"… Are you possibly schizophrenic?" Link asks, all of them thinking it as he asks it.

"I don't know by now. Either way, you're coming home with me apparently," I say in defeat, all of them looking uncomfortable, but, seeing as they have no other choice, consenting to go with me.

"Do we even want to know what just happened back there?" Ike asks as we leave the park, walking to my house.

"I would tell you, but I don't know either. I think I just had a conversation with a magical being named Wish," I say, noticing I sound crazier than usual.

"… And you are *positive* you don't have a mental illness?" Link asks again, Marth smacking him upside the head. I stick my tongue out at him, thanking Marth for hitting him.

"You're very rude. She's offering us a place to stay. Beggars can't be choosers," Marth scolds, and I roll my eyes.

"You basically just agreed that it was a terrible offer that you only accepted because you had no other choice," I inform him, Ike and Link laughing as he tries to stammer an apology.

"Whatever, I was kidding," I say, again, rolling my eyes as we continue on our way, thinking about the day so far.

Seems like my life just got a bit more interesting.

*SSBB*

Me: Well, I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it… Sorry if the tenses waver between past and present, I started writing this when I was RPing in present tense, but I may accidentally slip into past tense every now and then. Anyways, it turned out better than I thought it would. Oh, I forgot to mention in the beginning, I don't own SSBB or Taylor Swift's Speak Now (which, by the way, is an awesome song, I advise you to check it out). Either way, I'm probably going to continue now… Love it? Hate it? Wanna tell me?


	2. Filler and Explainer

Me: Well, I like this story more than I should, and I sing more than I should in the story. I have nothing else to say…

Marth: What about you don't own SSBB?

Me: Yeah, I guess I could have said that…

Ike: Or that you don't own any of the Taylor Swift songs?

Me: You know what? Just get back in the story.

Ike: *snickering*

*SSBB*

We approach the house, when a thought occurs to me.

"Dang it! Wish said my parents aren't home, but she didn't say anything about my brother!" I say with a groan, then start thinking about what would happen should they meet. What was one of the first things I think of? Marth could tell him he was indeed a he. At that, I burst out laughing.

"Link, maybe you were right to question her sanity…" Ike says trailing off as I slow to just giggling. What is with them and doubting my sanity?

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something. It would be a bittersweet thing to meet my brother, I'd stay away from him," I say, thinking of how embarrassed I'd be if Alex asked Marth his gender. Though so happy when Marth ends the argument with me being so awesomely right...

"Why?" Ike asks, and I shake my head, indicating that it doesn't matter.

"Never mind. Anyways, I'll go in first, you guys wait on the porch. If you see him, hide," I instruct, opening the door and getting assaulted by our over excited German Shepard. I could swear I hear an alarmed noise from outside, though ignore it.

"Hey Midnight, how are you doing girl?" I say with a laugh, stroking her back as I listen for any sign of my brother being in the house.

"Alex? You in here?" I call out hesitantly, Midnight running off to go bring me a toy. No reply.

I open the door hesitantly, sticking my head through the small gap I made.

"Okay, come on in, it doesn't seem like-" I start, breaking off as Alex called to me from upstairs. I swear, closing the door quickly after telling them to wait just a second.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks, hopping down the stairs and looking up at me when he reaches me.

"Me? No one," I tell him nonchalantly, hoping he'll think I'm crazy or something. It doesn't work.

"That's a lie. You were talking to some one," He says, reaching for the door handle. I quickly grab his wrist, shaking my head.

"Uh, no. I wasn't. You're crazy," I tell him, though he narrows his blue eyes at me.

"Really? Then you'll let me open the door," He says with a smirk, and I swear mentally, knowing that I would if I wasn't hiding three supposedly fictional guys outside.

"Fine then," I say nervously, hoping they run. I turn the handle, saying loudly, "See, there isn't anyone outside!" I hope the get the message and hide, Alex poking his head outside.

"… Fine, you're right. You're just crazy then," He says, not seeing anyone, obviously the three boys getting the picture and hiding.

"I know," I say cheerfully and Alex sighs, going back upstairs to play Minecraft or something. I want to bring them to my room, also upstairs. Problem.

"Hey Alex, what're you doin'? I ask him as he continues up the stairs.

"Minecraft," He says simply in reply, running and going into the upstairs play-room. I nod, making the rash decision to risk bringing them in anyways.

"Guys, come in, but very, very quietly…" I whisper as I open up the door again, they emerging from the bushes next to the house. They nod, following me in and creeping up the stairs with me. I only breifly wonder why Midnight didn't assualt it, but just pass it off as, I don't care, thoughts. Luckily for all of us I had cleaned up my room the day before (thank every higher power I did…), getting in quietly and closing and locking the door. I take my iPod out of my pocket, putting it in my stereo, turning up the volume so no one would hear us talk. I quickly change the song as it goes to Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

I laugh lightly as all three boys look around the room, completely amazed by all my gadgets and technology. Link seems especially interested in my bearded dragon, staring at him. I manage to get them back to focusing at the task a hand.

"Okay, so you got us in, now what?" Link asks for pretty much everyone in the room. I blink, unsure.

"I have no idea, let's think about that, shall we? You can't stay in my room, that'd be awkward and very conspicuous, and we have no vacant rooms. I'm just as confused as you are," I say.

"Don't you have a basement or something?" Ike asks, and I shrug.

"Yeah, but we use it. Well, Alex does, he likes to play down there." I also don't like it down there, but hey, that's my opinion.

"Then what was the use of bringing us here? You just cornered us!" Link says agitated, and I shush him, telling him to be quieter.

"It's Wish's fault! She told me to!" I whine, Marth sitting on my bed while Link and Ike glare at me.

"You mean the supposed 'magical being' only you hear?" Ike asks, and I nod.

"That's exactly the one I'm talking about," I say, Marth speaking up.

"Well at least we have a house to go to," he says with a shrug and I plop beside him.

"Thank you!" I say, the others not liking it still, when I think of something.

"Hey! My neighbor's are on a vacation for this week, and they're letting me take care of their house! We can hide you there until we think of something better!" I say excitedly, all of them thinking about it for a second then nodding.

"Eh, better than nothing I guess," Ike says and Link agrees. Thank you, neighbors, for lending me your house... Without you knowing...

The rest of the day was spent teaching them about electronics and common attire, though unable to get Marth to part with his tiara, Link with his hat, or Ike with his bandanna. And they all wanted to keep their swords with them, it had been hard enough to convince them to hide the sheaths with some kind of clothing, I couldn't manage to make them part with it though.

At around seven o'clock, my parents get home. I nervously wait until they both go into the backyard to go turn on the grill to make food, barely getting the boys out before they see.

I open my door as they slip out the back one, looking in on them.

"Come on, while they're distracted!" I whisper, the boys slipping out and I leading them down the street to the house.

"They said they'd be back on Saturday, so that means we have a week to think of something," I explain, the boys nodding. "G'night, don't let the bedbugs bite!" I say, slipping away to go home.

I go back home and luckily my parents believing me when I say I just went into the garage for a Coke. I travel upstairs with a can of Coke, ready to just think about what happened.

But of course, there had to be a girl around my age with bright, sunny, yellow hair and an outfit to match sitting on my bed and watching the door as I entered. I bite back a scream, dropping my can of Coke as my hands fly to my mouth. Luckily both still closed.

"Hi there!" She says in a voice that nearly makes me scream again. TO HELL WITH YOUR CREEPINESS!

"Wish?" I ask incredulously, shakily bending down to pick up my can of Coke and slowly making my way to her, putting my soda on the nightstand next to my bed.

"In the flesh!" She says cheerfully, grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit beside her.

"What… How…" I stammer, causing her to giggle.

"I just came here to explain something to you," She says. It took me a while to notice what else was wrong with her, but then I glance at her eyes. Pure white, no pupils, no irises. Weeeeeeiiiiird.

"That being?" I ask hesitantly, unsure if I really wanna know.

"Well, when I brought the video game characters, I brought all the playable characters to life," She says, stunning me. From Marth to Pikachu, she brought them all to life…

"Well, where are the rest of them then?" I ask, again, causing her to giggle.

"Scattered around your hometown!" She giggles, again, making me confused.

"Let me get this straight, there are random Brawl characters scattered around Low Garden?" I ask incredulously, Wish giving me that ever creepy giggle.

"Huh?" She says in confusion, then giggles, as if laughing at a joke. "Silly me. I meant... Wait... That's not a word..." I sigh, becoming impatient.

"Just tell me what you meant!" I snap quietly, not wanting to get my parents or brother in here.

"Geez, chill out..." She says with her ever annoying grin. Honestly. The girl should be pink. Then I could call her Pinkie Pie. "I meant to say something along the lines of 'country you live in'."

I stare at her, giving that a moment to sink in. Okay... So not Low Garden... NORTH AMERICA?!

Before I can freaking scream at that, she cuts me off. "Oh, and you might want to start putting them back in the game soon." Back... Wah?

"Back in the game? What? Why?" I ask in confusion, because honestly, I really want to keep Pikachu.

She doesn't elaborate, but instead says... "Oh don't worry, I'm sure the world won't implode if you keep maybe one or two characters for yourself." Her creepy pupil-less eyes make me wonder exactly where she's looking.

"… I really don't get you… Or this…" I say with a sigh, Wish giggling yet again, vanishing in a startling puff of smoke. I cough and wave my hand in front of my face, my room smelling like a campfire and the smoke alarms going off. Thanks Wish, let me get some sleep why don't you…

*SSBB*

I blink blurrily, waking up in my room after nabbing about six hours of sleep, having stayed awake until three to look for the fire my parents thought happened. But no, it was just a crazy, magical girl vanishing in a puff of smoke after assigning me some crazy adventure to go on… Joy…

"So, how'd you sleep?" Speak of the sunny-yellow devil…

A stream of vulgarities escapes me as I sit bolt up-right, staring down at the pupil-less entity staring up at me, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Sunshine?" She says sarcastically, yet still a laugh in her voice. Again, she should be pink.n If ONLY so I can call her Pinkie Pie.

"Well excuse me, I don't exactly know what to say to someone who watches me as I sleep," I shoot back dryly, Wish laughing, sounding a bit like wind-chimes… If wind-chimes were stalkers…

"I wasn't watching you sleep!" She giggles, causing me to slump in relief. That would have been a bit too creepy, even for me. "For more than an hour," She finishes, and I seriously would have expected the sweat-drop and black lines appearing over my head had this been an anime.

"Well why did you just watch me sleep for an hour?" I ask in a mentally pained voice.

"Eh, not much else to do. I stick to granting one wish at a time, it's easier to keep track of," She says with a shrug. I blink at her, unsure what to say next. Wish looks over to my door, vanishing in a puff of smoke, though this time I hurriedly disperse the cloud of smoke in a couple quick waves, praying the smoke alarms don't go off. My parents walk in a moment later, telling me it's about time (Uhm, hello, only nine people, it's a Sunday…) and asking me why it smells like smoke in my room.

"I have no idea…" I say with a shrug. Because honestly, I really am wondering why Wish has to leave smoke as she leaves.

"Well get outta bed, we're having breakfast and going to church at eleven," My dad informs me after kissing me on the head and leaving. It's lucky he did too, so he didn't see my disdain. Oh I'm fine with church and all, it's just… Early… And I don't know what to do with the boys now…

I sigh, getting out of bed and changing into new clothes (which are, if you're wondering, jeans and a T-shirt with a Pikachu on it. What? Don't judge me!), slipping my over-used phone and my just as over-used iPod into their respective pockets, making an odd sound as I stretch, cracking my back once or twice. I travel out of my room, heading downstairs and stealing from the pile of ready made pancakes, stealing maybe half the pile.

At around ten thirty I hide in my room, pulling out my phone and blankly trying to remember my neighbors phone number, growling in frustration when I can't think of it. I really need to get out more…

"Arceus that's pathetic…" I grumble to myself as I put my phone back in my pocket, making a mental note to find the phone number some way and getting out of my room and almost getting dragged down the stairs by my parents, pushing Alex and I to the car and driving off. I watch out my window intently as we pass the house I have Ike, Marth, and Link hidden in, seeing some movement. Hope they don't leave the house while I'm gone…

Damn, I think I just jinxed myself.

*SSBB*

An hour later at noon, I watch out the window once more, passing the house on the way back to mine, feeling like a creeper as I watch through their window. Nothing.

I hurry in the house before anyone else, closing the door and calling for the boys, sighing in relief when no one calls back, proving they were smart enough to keep out of the house.

"_If you wanna know where they are, I'd try the park."_ A familiar voice says in my head, nearly making me jump and my family coming in the house and scattering to do whatever now that we're back.

"Arceus Wish, you scared the crap outta me…" I hiss softly, hearing giggling on the other line.

"_Yup, I'm scary, grrr."_ She says playfully, more giggling on the other line.

"Whatever you say, you're the one with magical powers…" I say with a sigh, asking why they're at the park a moment later.

"'_Cause, it's the safest place they know best to go to."_

"Why didn't they stay in the house?"

"_They couldn't remember how to work half the electronics you told them about."  
_

"Idiots." I go around the house, locating my mom and securing permission to go to the park, evading my mom's questioning to if I had any homework.

*SSBB*

"You guys are morons," I say dead-serious as I walk into the park, pulling my earbuds out and rolling up my iPod in the cord after I pause Taylor Swift's Better Then Revenge.

"Why is that?" Link asks from on top of the long, blue twisty slide, just perching on top of it.

"Never mind…" I say with a sigh, Marth looking down at me from on top of the pavilion. Arceus knows how he got up there…

"Where's Ike? I can't-" I break off a moment later, a crash and a multitude of swears coming from the pine tree next to the park.

"I… I meant to do that," Ike says as he gets to his feet, adjusting his shirt from falling from the tree.

"Yeah, and I'm secretly a unicorn," I say sarcastically, Link snickering and Marth eyeing me as if I'd grow a horn and prance away.

"_Tell them, I dare you! Tell them, tell them, tell them, tell them!" _Wish giggles, ad I blink in confusion.

"Tell them what, exactly?" I ask, thinking she means how to work electrical appliances.

"_That you have to start rounding up the characters! The faster you do so the faster I can see if my list of who you get first and last is right!" _Riiiiiiight, that…

"More magical communication with 'Wish'?" Link asks from on top of the slide, clearly still thinking I'm crazy. I glare at him. Promptly telling him yes, that's exactly what it was, and motioning for them to get off their perches, Ike coming over easiest seeing as he's already on the ground.

"Well what did 'Wish' have to say this time?" Ike asks, sitting atop the table underneath the pavilion, Link climbing over the slide and sliding down it to get to the ground, coming and joining Ike and I. Marth jumps off the pavilion, landing gracefully on the ground and coming over, sitting atop the table and listening as I explain what my magical stalker told me.

The expressions on their faces are priceless.

*SSBB*

Me: Yay for long chapters! I couldn't find a good place to end it, sorry if the ending seems rushed. Anyways, a little shout out to… Uh… I need to check their name… Oh, uh, a shout out to RainbowUnifluffNinjaMuffinzs an! One, I love your pen name, it's hilarious and awesome… Two, uh, what was it… Oh yeah! STOP BEING SUCH A CREEPER! GEEZ! XD JUST LET IT GO! I WROTE A FANFICTION!

Ike: Do we want to know?

Me: Hell no, go back to the story and be thankful for your ignorance. Oh, and if anyone got the 'Oh my Arceus' reference, tell me in the reviews! You get cookies! Virtual ones, but cookies all the same! I'll send Link to give them to you!

Link: Wait, what?


	3. Returning, or Not

Me: Well, I'm not patient enough to wait to see if anyone went for the second chapter to start writing this, so the shout-outs will probably be in the end. Yeah, I think that this chapter will be more entertaining. I need to stop changing the genre, I know, but instead of drama should I put adventure humor? Anyways, enjoy… Hopefully…

*SSBB*

"I'm sorry… Can you just, run through that again?" Marth says, blinking. All of them look lost.

"Wish said we have to get all the characters back in the game. All the ones that were playable were brought to life, and apparently, they scattered across North America," I say leaning against the post holding up the pavilion. I'm seriously starting to get uncomfortable from how intently they're watching me.

"And the playable characters are?" Link asks, sitting on the bench next to Marth by now.

I groan, not wanting to name all thirty-five. "Ugh, there are like, thirty five, and I don't want to remember them all now. I'll tell you later." Link doesn't look happy with my response, but lives with it.

"I still don't understand the whole 'we 'supposedly' come from a video game' thing," Ike says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I do?" I say with a raised eyebrow, getting irritated by the repeated question. "Look, I'm as lost as you are."

Ike snaps something back at me, but of course I don't hear him due to Wish choosing then to yell at me mentally.

"_SHOW THEM PROOF I WANNA SEE THEIR FACES!" _The irritating voice echoes in my head. I cringe, looking up as if she'd be there, murmuring a swear or two under my breath for making my ears start to ring and look back over at the boys.

"As much as you are annoying, you're right," I say aloud to Wish, shaking my head, Ike looking triumphant. Oh, yeah, he said something…

"That's not true, she did help us understand some of this world, or dimension, or universe…" Link trails off, I looking to Ike with narrowed eyes.

"Why, what'd he say?" I ask, glaring at Ike and looks of somewhat confusion crossing their faces.

"Did you not hear…?" Marth asks, Ike looking a bit less triumphant. Heh, mini win right there...

"No. I was responding to Wish, who had yelled at me mentally. What did he say?" I ask again, Ike shifting to lean against the table.

"I said you're as useless as you are blond," He says, glaring right back. I glare at him, bunching up my hair in a hand behind me and shifting it aside to show the hidden bottom part of it, which had started turning brunette years ago.

"Then I am not completely useless," I say, Wish laughing at me inside my head and Ike looking unsure if that meant he won that argument or if I had won. Maybe we tied…

"_That was a hilariously pathetic answer__. Now, if you're done, bring them to your house already! I'll get your family out…" _Wish says. She doesn't answer when I ask how she plans to do that, leaving me to give a defeated sigh.

I convince the boys to come along behind me, Link, Marth, and Ike all conversing quietly amongst themselves, the latter looking somewhat annoyed but not commenting as we go to my house.

*SSBB*

How Wish had done it I have no idea but as we arrive I notice the lack of cars in the drive-way and garage.

"I almost don't want to know how she did it," I say to myself, punching in the garage pin and grabbing a Coke as we make our way inside, offering them something. Link politely declines, probably worrying it'll poison him, and the other two going with his answer. Wimps.

I roll my eyes and stop to look at the note my parents left me on the counter.

"' Dear Paige, We're so sorry for leaving so unexpectedly, but your Uncle Kyle had problems with the moving truck, so we're helping him move his furniture to Colorado. Please take care of the house while we're away, and NO PEOPLE OVER WHILE WE'RE GONE. Love you, be back on Wednesday, Mom." I read, sighing in defeat as I manage to break the only rule within the first five seconds of being alone.

"Well now we can come and go as we please," Link points out. Joy… Like I need them having free roam of my house when I'm at school, seeing as my parents took Alex with them…

"That's just weird. Come one…" I say with a sigh, leading them to my living room a.k.a. the television room. I turn the TV on, quickly flipping to the channel the Wii was hooked up on, mashing the 'A' Button to skip the title screen. But as soon as the opening ended, the screen changed. It turned a pale blue-ish shadow-y colour, and only two options were available, 'View' and 'Return'.

"What the hell…?" I say, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"This doesn't exactly look entertaining," Link comments, I not responding and feeling foolish as I mentally try calling out for Wish.

"HI PAIGE!" She says excitedly, appearing with a pop and another puff of smoke right in front of me.

"AND YOU TRY ONCE AGAIN TO GIVE ME HEART ATTACK!" I snarl in response after nearly dying and feeling my heart beat spike.

"Who?" Marth asks, looking around. Don't tell me…

"I made myself only visible to you!" Wish says happily. Of course you did Wish… Of course you did…

"Well why the hell is that?" I ask with a sigh. Wish giggles at me.

"Because! It's so funny at how crazy they think you are!" She says with a laugh. I look over my shoulder at them, and they just blink back at me blankly. "Oh, and they can't hear me either."

"Wish, I seriously hate you right now…" I say with a sigh, the boys looking a bit more informed at that.

"Why is it that you talk with Wish so much? Did this happen before we supposedly came out of a video game?" Ike asks. I think Link or Marth would have asked it had he not have.

"I only talk with Wish when I need to. And no, I have never talked with Wish before, not until you three popped up," I say, now a bit curious. "Wish, how long have you been around me exactly?"

"Since you were seven." I choke on my Coke when she says that.

"YOU'VE BEEN SECRETLY WATCHING ME FOR EIGHT YEARS?" I ask after again nearly dying.

"Off and on, yeah. I almost lost you when you moved, but I found you again!" She says happily as if it was the most normal thing.

"Well why did you appear?" I ask, now just ignoring the strangeness emanating from her and the fact the boys couldn't see her. The boys are now just kind of awkwardly listening, a bit interested.

"You DID call me," She says pointedly.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd appear in front of me! I thought you'd respond mentally again!" I say Marth speaking up at that.

"Wait, Wish is here?" He asks incredulously. I nod, gesturing to said girl in front of me.

"Apparently, little miss 'I enjoy causing all sorts of havoc' made it so only I can see and hear her. Almost like a ghost…" I say, getting spacey after that comment. Marth nods with an odd expression on his face, Ike looking like he believes me less and less every time I open my mouth. Link looks a bit intrigues to tell the truth.

"'Little Miss I enjoy causing all sorts of havoc?'" Wish says questioningly, then grinning. "I am so using that."

"Glad to know you like it," I dead-pan getting back on topic. "What do I do with the new options? 'View'? 'Return'? What do they mean?" I ask, Wish grinning.

"I dare you to click one!" She says happily. I eye her, unsure I want to considering… Well, her. I click the control stick to the right, still holding it sideways (The Nun chuck is nothing to me.) and press '2', the screen fading white and making a whooshing sound.

"Why did you just click 'Return?'" Ike asks, I waving away the question as a text box appears.

**Who would you like to Return to the game?**

**Press down and 2 when you reach the character name.**

**Lucas**

**Wario**

**Zero Suit Samus / Samus**

**Ike**

**Pokemon Trainer**

**Diddy Kong**

**Meta Knight**

**Snake**

**Pit**

**Sonic**

**Kind Dedede**

**Pikmin & Olimar**

**Mario**

**Link**

**Kirby**

**Pikachu**

**Fox**

**Zelda**

**Sheik**

**Bowser**

**Donkey Kong**

**Yoshi**

**Peach**

**Ice Climbers**

**Ness**

**Marth**

**Luigi**

**Lucario**

**R.O.B.**

**Wolf**

**Captain Falcon**

**Falco**

**Ganondorf**

**Jigglypuff**

**Mr. Game & Watch**

**Toon Link**

I scan the list of names, finding everyone there and Marth, Ike, and Link in awe at their names on screen.

"So… It's true?" Ike says after a minute. "I'm really just someone's idea of entertainment?" At that, I feel exceedingly guilty. Man that would suck, to find out your really only supposed to be a figment of someone's imagination. I don't respond, my only idea on what to say being an apology.

"Yeah, sucks for them, right?" Wish says, still with an irritating grin.

"Wish, that's so mean!" I snap, then get an idea. "Yeah, it would suck. Glad I'm not you."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks, looking confused.

"As far as I know, you're just a figment of my imagination," I say, hoping to get her to show herself to the boys. "I mean, it's not like anyone else can see or hear you."

"Nice try," She says, laughing and sitting on the couch next to Marth, who doesn't notice. "But that won't work.

"It was worth a shot…" I say almost grumpy, Ike looking up at the screen again.

"Well what are you waiting for? Just send us all back. It'll be over like that," He says blankly. I almost say I really don't want to, that I want them to stay, but I know he's right. I press down once and click '2' on Lucas's name, just going to go down the list.

Imagine my surprise when a very large hole opens with a grinding sound just outside my house.

"What the hell?" I exclaim, any sorrow shocked away and Wish falling off the couch, laughing like an idiot. I ignore her and the four of us go outside, looking down at the hole, which is faintly glowing blue, said light not very visible in the daylight.

"What is this thing for?" Marth asks, looking in precariously close to the edge.

"I don't know, let's go find out…" I say, leaving briefly to go look back on screen, another text box greeting me.

**Please get Lucas to go into the hole in the dimensions.**

**Warning: Do not let anyone other than Lucas down into the hole. Results may be catastrophic.**

**Inter-Dimensional Hole shall not close until Lucas has gone in.**

"You have got to be kidding me," I growl, storming out the door to the hole.

"What's the hole for then?" Link asks. I look over at Marth, who still looks a bit too close for comfort, grabbing the back of the blue tee he got from the neighbor's house and pulling him back.

"To send you guys back," I say, Marth nearly falling backwards and righting himself, glaring back at me.

"What was that for?" He asks, I making animated hand-gestures to the house and to the hole, looking like I'm randomly flailing most likely.

"No one but Lucas can go down the hole yet; I thought you were going to fall in! It said catastrophic events could occur should anyone but Lucas go in," I explain, still animatedly. Marth looks over at the hole again, nearly ten feet in diameter.

"Oh. Sorry then…" He says. I wave it away, saying it seriously didn't matter, Wish finally coming back out.

"So, like the surprise?" Wish asks, I spinning to glare at her.

"No! What the hell am I going to do with a frickin' hole in my backyard? How am I going to manage to find Lucas in three days?" I snap. Link ushers Ike away from the hole for me, the three of them now shifting behind me.

"Ask the pretty one," Wish says. I get confused, asking what she means. "The pretty one! Out of the three behind you, ask the pretty one!"

I turn red, not willing to say or voice anything now, not wanting to ask any of them now.

"Oh come on. You know who I'm talking about," She says in a teasing manner.

"No! I don't!" I lie out-right.

"Oh, never mind! The pretty one is going to talk!" She says. Oh no…

"I think I can help you find Lucas. And Ness," Marth says from behind me. Why Wish, why? Why must you say that? I don't turn around, in fear they'll ask why I'm so red.

"Really? How?" I ask.

"They always stick together from what I remember of them, and both being boys of around ten and knowing there way around a place like this, they should just follow the path of any ten year old boy," He says. Well then... Seeing as Alex is that age... Ice cream. Comics. Video games. The first things in my mind by then.

"See, I told you to ask the pretty one," Wish giggles. I glare at her, telling Wish she's annoying and needs to shut up, making sure to include her name, then turning to the three boys behind me.

"Okay, looks like we have a target then. I know a few places we could check, so this shouldn't be too hard." I say, then look over them and add, "But I don't think you can bring your swords. They'd be too visible," I say, instant protest arising from all three, ranging from just complaining about it to threatening to chop off my head should I suggest it again.

"Okay! Okay!" I exclaim, trying to talk over the noise, trying to get them to settle down. "Wish! Can you please help?" I plead, Wish giggling.

"Will you admit you think he's pretty?" I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.

"No! I will not!" I growl, getting them to quiet and just sighing and saying that when they get arrested it's their own fault.

"If you admit that you think he's pretty I'll make the swords invisible to everyone but you and the Brawl characters," She offers. I make an indignant sound, knowing that it'd be the smart choice just to follow her orders, but really not wanting to.

"Why?" I whine, Wish laughing and reminding me I had dubbed her myself as 'Little Miss I like causing havoc'. I growl, blushing again and not facing the boys anymore. "Fine, if it means so much to you, I admit it."

She grins almost evilly when I say that. The boys and I glow a bright, yellow-white colour for about five seconds as she shut her eyes and spread her arms, shining like the sun. When it was over I blink, clearing spots from my vision.

"There, done!" She says cheerfully and vanishes like that.

"Uhm… Thank you? I think?" I say, turning to Link, Ike, and Marth.

"Admit what?" Link asks instantly.

"It doesn't matter now," I say a bit too quickly, Link narrowing his eyes and deciding he'll ask again later, noticing the faint colour haunting my cheeks. "What does matter is you're now free to carry your swords around with you."

"Really?" Ike asks, shifting his weight so Ragnell (who was very conspicuously hidden by a grey hoodie) shifted. "We can stop trying to hide them?"

"Yeah. Wish made them invisible to everyone but me and everyone she brought to life," I say, again, Ike looking skeptical at the idea.

"Really? I'll just have to believe you on that one…" He says, I nodding and telling him that's a good idea.

"Well, let's get kid finding!" I say, mocking Wish's overly happy tone. They nod and we go back to the house to find locations they might be in.

This is going to be fun. And weird.

*SSBB*

Me: THAT'S RIGHT! I KNOW WHAT THEIR SWORDS NAMES ARE! Well, I know Ike's and Marth's, but I don't know if Link's has a name. Anyways, I think I'll be writing for this story more than the others for a while… One, it's really fun and I love it! Two, I can't RP until the end of the school year so I think I'll die if I don't.

Marth: If the story is so fun and great, why can't I read it?

Me: NO REASON! *turns red and fidgets, hiding away*

Link: I don't know how it happened, but I was apparently signed up as the one who does all the thanking the fans and crap. So she gave me a list of who to thank and why…

_To the anonymous reviewer Juni:_

_Thank you for reading the story! And thank you for reviewing! As flattered as I am that you want to join it, I don't think I'll be accepting OC's, sorry. I just have what I want to do with the story and don't know how I'd work an OC I don't own into it. But I still liked Jakie. I'm sure she'd be a great character for her own story!_

_To SSBBrulez:_

_Again, thank you for your time and support! And for leaving your reviews! I'm glad you like my story! Yeah, I know I don't have the best grammar, it's one of my weaknesses…But I'm hoping to improve that. And again, I'm not accepting OC's, and the reasons why above are still in play. But again, I read Fang's info, and he is an interesting character! He'd be great in a story, I just don't know if I can get him in mine. And thank you, so much, for adding my story to your favorites! It's so amazing that you like this story enough to put it on your favorites list! _

_To thebeastifiedone:_

_I thank you, so much, for reviewing. Just those two words make me exceedingly happy, I'm very glad you decided to review, and I'm extremely glad you think my story is cool! And not only that, you added it to your favorites list! Thank you so much for liking the story like you do! Then the fact you put it on your alerts is just awesome. Thank you again for being so supportive!_

_To LegendOfZeldaFreak:_

_I'm so happy that you put my story on your alerts, thank you! It always encourages me to write more when people openly like my story! I hope I can continue to entertain you with this story!_

Wow… that's a lot. She just was gushing out her thanks! Psychopath. She sounded like she was rambling too. I hope I don't have to do this every chapter from here on out…


	4. School Skipping and Boy Finding

Me: Whoo-Hoo, fourth chapter time! This'll be funny. I am so looking forward to the electronics.

Link: No! I am not doing the disclaimer too! Get Ike to do it or something!

Ike: What? Why me? No! Get Marth to do it!

Marth: *waking up* Wha?

Me: Oh just never mind… I don't own SSB, or any songs I may repeatedly mention…

Marth: What did I miss…?

*SSBB*

I turn away from them and opening Mozilla Firefox, going to Google and searching for comic shops in Low Garden, Iowa. The gawking at the computer is rapidly getting funnier, seeing as they 'Ooh' every time a link opens.

"Awesome! So just one comic shop to check… Then what about all the ice cream parlors?" I say to myself. I groan and lean against the back of the chair, aggravated by the fact there were five parlors to check, not even including the supermarkets that just sold it in tubs.

"Hey..." Link speaks up finally, re-finding his voice. "What is this thing again? And is it magic?" I snicker at his question, though everyone else appears to be mimicking it in their head.

"No magic. Just electricity," I say. "Though magic would be SO much awesomer. This is a computer. It has topic on every topic known to man."

"What would happen if we searched ourselves?" Ike asks suddenly. I shrug, wanting to see myself and typing in 'Marth' into the search engine.

"Hey, what's FanFiction?" Marth asks as I'm scrolling down. I think I'm going to have too much fun on the computer…

"Here, find out for yourself!" I say excitedly. Marth hesitantly takes my place in the chair. I leave them to continue their new computer obsession to get my Coke out of the TV room, coming back and finding Marth on the SSBB fandom and having searched himself.

When I come back Marth seems to have figured out the mouse, and managed to get to . And found the SSB fandom. Nice work, for the first time on the computer...

"What's a Marth/Ike mean?" He asks, looking at some story in which someone was busy Mike fangirling. I bite back laughter and quickly tell him not to click the link, taking the mouse back and closing out of it.

"Hey! I wanted to see that too!" Ike complains.

"No, no you didn't," I say, biting my bottom lip so as not to bust out laughing.

"What did they mean by Mike? I don't remember anyone named Mike, or Michael for that matter…" Link asks, trailing off.

"Nothing! Just probably an OC or something!" I say almost desperately, hoping to draw them off topic and ask what an OC is.

"What's an OC?" Marth asks. Win for Paige…

"An OC is an original character. A lot of people use them to cause… Well havoc… Or put themselves in a story. They're un-liked if they're a Mary-Sue," I answer, hoping to make them forget it completely as I lure them away with random FanFiction terms.

"What's a Mary-Sue?" Ike asks. Again, I win!

"An over-powering or invincible character. They're generally annoying. If used in an RP, it's called God-Moding, which is just as annoying," I answer, sealing the deal and walking away. They follow me, having many questions about fanfiction to which I only explain a few. They give up on finding everything out, looking out the window at the darkness.

"How late is it?" Ike asks. I look around him at the clock, genuinely surprised to find it being past nine.

"Late enough as to you three should go back to my neighbor's house if you want to stay there, I think we'll go Lucas/Ness searching tomorrow," I say. The door-bell rings and everybody jumps.

"What the hell was that?!" Link asks in alarm, reaching for Master Sword to attack the ringing demon. I almost lose it.

"D-Doorbell," I get out, giggling uncontrollably. "Harmless. Lets us know someone's at the door." They all nod, now visibly relaxing.

"Uh guys, can you possibly hide yourselves? Last thing I need is someone calling my parents and telling them I have… People over," I finish, nearly ending the sentence with 'boys' instead of 'people', though that's be more awkward than not. They nod, remaining in the television room as I go to the door.

"Hello? What is it Mrs. Monroe?" I ask my annoyed looking neighbor.

"Your dog is in my backyard," She says with narrowed eyes, looking a bit more frightening than a 50 year old woman with a gray-ish blond bun should.

"Oh, Midnight's in your yard? I'm so sorry; I'll go get her…" I say sheepishly. She nods, leaving and bringing me to her backyard. And there she was, my all black German Shepard sitting happily in the middle of her yard.

"Midnight!" I whine, going over and having her jump up and put her paws on my shoulders, licking my face. "Midnight!" I laugh, falling on my butt. Mrs. Monroe glares at us and goes in side after telling me to bring her back home. I make a mocking noise when she's out of earshot, Midnight getting off and wagging her tail, circling me as I make my way home. I open the door and she runs in, stopping to look in the television room and running in, probably to sniff the boys.

One un-manly yelp later, and I enter to see Link on the couch and trying to push her away, Marth and Ike in stitches at his expression and reaction.

"Link?" I ask incredulously, watching him swat at Midnight and trying to get her away.

"I DON'T LIKE DOGS!" He growls, somewhat hysterical and Midnight pawing at him.

I bite my bottom lip again, failing at containing my wide grin and calling Midnight over, rescuing the hero in green.

"Is Link afraid that big, bad Midnight is going to lick him to death?" I ask in a child-ish way, Link snarling a response I don't catch and Marth and Ike somewhat regaining themselves.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? It's just a dog!" Ike says, Link not answering immediately.

"I've been turned into a canine before, and it wasn't exactly a high-point of my life. I'd rather not remember it," he mutters, looking almost faraway.

"No way, really?" I exclaim. "I have that game! Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess!" I say excitedly.

"You WHAT?" Link asks. I open up the cabinet beneath the TV in the stand, revealing all sorts of games and digging through them until I find Twilight Princess, holding it up triumphantly.

"I never finished, it, nor did I get very far, but I know what your talking about!" I say happily. He nods, staring at the game as if it would summon the Devil to my house. Ike and Marth looked confused.

"That's just weird…" Ike says.

"Do you have any games with us in them?" Marth asks, looking like he'd rather I say no.

"No, but I so want some! I've been working on getting my hands on a Fire Emblem game!" I say excitedly, realizing how creepy that sounded only after I say it.

"That's creepy," Ike says.

"Shut up," I say, somewhat red and tell them to go to the neighbor's house. Ike and Marth roll their eyes, getting up and leaving after petting Midnight good-bye. Link takes a wide detour around the German Shepard, nervously saying he'll see me tomorrow before quickly following after Ike and Marth.

I sigh, traveling up the stairs and climbing into bed. I gather up my stuffed Pikachu, fox, bigger fox, Riolu, Snivey, and Pichu, curling up with them at my side. Midnight lays directly on top of me.

"Midnight…" I gasp. "I need… Air…" I choke out. But no, she doesn't move. I roll my eyes and push her off, laying next to her curled up form and falling asleep.

"G'night Midnight…"

*SSBB*

_I WANNA BE, THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!_

"Gah!" I yelp and flail, smacking my alarm clock to shut it up, groggily looking at it with disdain.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" I whine, Midnight raising her head groggily. It's five in the morning, it's too early to get up…

UNLESS YOU HAVE SCHOOL!

"Damn! I completely forgot I have to go to school today!" I swear, throwing off my covers and getting dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt with Pikachu on it. "What'll I do about the boys?"

I eat a small bowl of cereal, and do all the required morning things, brushing my teeth and hair and washing my face and stuff… By the time I'm done it's six forty-five and the sun had rose so the neighborhood is bathed in a white light.

"Maybe I can get one of them to call the school and pretend to be a family member and call me in sick…" I think to myself as I grab the key to my neighbor's house, walking down the street with a yawn and cursing Mondays. I unlock the door and poke my head in, hesitantly asking if anyone's awake.

"I am!" Ike answers from inside the kitchen. Link answers next, but there's no response from Marth.

"How are you up already?" I ask, entering and going into the kitchen, Link eating from a box of cereal.

"Rising with the sun," Link answers with a shrug, Ike agreeing through a mouthful of waffle. At least they remembered how to work the toaster...

"What about Marth?" I ask, Ike snorting at that.

"Oh please. If it were up to him, the sun would go die in a hole if it rose before noon," Ike says with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh totally…" I say, agreeing with Marth. "It could rise at noon and that'll still be too early."

"Then what are you doing up now?" Link asks.

"School. My alarm clock woke me up," I answer, looking between them then looking to Ike. "You, you need to help me with something."

"That being?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, finishing off his food.

"I need you to call the school and tell them I'm sick or something, I do not need school interrupting our Lucas/Ness search and I don't want my parents thinking I ditched," I say, sitting on couch in their living room, looking over the small divider that serves virtually no purpose and looking in on Link and Ike.

"But why do I have to?" He asks, looking confused.

"Well… You have the deepest voice… So you have the bet shot at being mistaken for an adult… How old are you three anyway?" I ask after contemplating it for a second.

"Uhm…" Ike blinks, a little confused at my logic for a moment, then shaking his head and answering. "Marth and I are seventeen. Link is just sixteen."

"Just sixteen?" Link says. "I'm only a year younger than you!" He says with a frown. "And anyways, I'm not the youngest here!"

"Hey!" I argue. "Don't drag me into this! I may be only fifteen but without me you'd be lost!"

"Girl From another dimension wins again," Ike says with a laugh, Link grumbling to himself afterwards. I do my best not to look smug.

"So will you call or what?" I ask, propping my self up with my elbows on the little divider.

"Sure?" Ike says, still a little bit confused. "But you'll have to tell me what to say," he points out. "And re-teach me to use a phone..." He adds a bit sheepishly. I laugh, telling him not to worry and getting to my feet.

"Come on, we'll go to my house. We have to use my home phone," I say, looking up at the ceiling. "Should we wake up Marth?"

Ike snorts, shaking his head. "Oh please, his highness would chop off our heads and go back to sleep. He'd start feeling guilty at like, noon." I laugh at that, knowing the type and saying we'll come back for him later, leaving and taking Ike and Link with me.

"Hey Midnight!" I say happily, opening the door and getting lick attacked by the excited dog. Link makes an odd sound and takes shelter behind Ike.

"Link…" Ike says confused as he hides behind him, snickering at his pathetic fear.

"Oh please the worst she'll do to you is lick you to death…" I say with a roll of the eyes.

"That can happen?" Link asks incredulously. Oi...

"Never mind Link…" I say hanging my head. Midnight goes to investigate Ike and Link takes the chance to bolt for the door, looking out behind his new shelter and Ike leans down and picks her up, holding her to his chest.

"Dude, she's like 79 pounds!" I say incredulously. Ike shrugs, saying she's not that heavy and walking in with her, Link still evading her. "What ever, let's go find a phone…" I say. Ike sits down in the television room, Midnight now forcing him to play tug-of-war with her abused looking rope.

"You don't need to yell into that, by the way," I say, thinking of the 'Ron calling Harry' scene in the second book of the Harry Potter series. "Say I have the flu or something. If they ask you're… Uh… My cousin… Who's in college… And you're watching me while my parents are away?" I suggest, then telling him not to add anything like that unless they ask, saying he should just say I have the flu. He nods oddly, taking the phone after I find the number.

"H-Hello?" He says hesitantly. I face-palmed. "Uhm, yes, I'm calling in to say that…" He looks up at me, motioning for me to tell him my last name. He nods when I do, continuing. "That Paige Melrose will be sick today, she won't be in school… Uhm… No? Okay then… Have a nice day…" He gives me the phone, which I hang up. "THAT WAS SO WEIRD!" He whines afterwards.

"Well, what did they say?" I ask, hoping he didn't mess up somehow.

"They just said 'Okay' then asked if you'd like someone to pick up your homework afterwards…" He says, looking more confused by the minute.

"Okay, and you said no to that?" I ask, he nodding. "Okay, we're good then."

"Whatever you say…"

*SSBB*

"So should we get Marth up now? I'm tired of waiting," I say, utterly bored of the television and hanging out in my neighbors house. I wanna go on FanFiction, but I'm not willing to repeat that mistake with the guys around.

"If he's not up by now, someone is going to have to…" Ike says with a sigh. He looks to Link, who quickly shakes his head, saying Ike should do it, but going up the stairs when Ike threatens to drag him up there.

"What's so bad about having to wake him up?" I ask.

"You don't know how bad…" Ike says, counting down and on 'one' a very high pitched whine of pain comes from upstairs.

"What the heck?" I say, jumping to my feet and looking upstairs. "What just happened?"

"Link didn't evacuate in time," Ike says simply, as if that explained it. I nod, Ike getting up and I following him upstairs. He gestures into Marth's temporary room, where Link was curled up in pain, holding the spot in between his legs and grimacing. I start giggling uncontrollably, looking at the blankets, the only indication of life being the steady rise and fall of his breathing.

"Link, you weren't fast enough…" Ike says with a grin, Link nodding from his little ball on the floor.

"What happened?' I ask with a laugh, Link stumbling to his feet and coming over, crossing his arms over his chest and slightly doubled-over.

"I tried to shake him awake… And he kicked out… And then there was pain…" He says pathetically, leaning on the door. I start laughing at him, Ike snickering and telling him he had told him to be fast.

"If you think it's so funny… You go do it…" Link growls, going back downstairs one step at a time.

"Well, your turn Paige!" Ike says, pushing me into the room.

"What?" I exclaim, trying to dig my heels into the hardwood floor, my sneakers sliding along. "Why me?"

"Because," Ike begins, "he can't aim when he's kicking at you." I turn fairly red, telling Ike he should do it, he rejecting that idea.

"That's so weird though!" I whine. A small hissing sound comes from inside the covers, telling us to shut up and go away.

"See, he's awake, I don't need to do anything!" I say quickly. Ike sighs, saying he'll be right back, leaving to go downstairs, I quickly exiting the room and watching as he comes back up, now holding a glass of water.

"When I die, it's your fault, for not waking him up," Ike says. I laugh, knowing where this is going and looking in, Marth pulling the covers off his head to tell us to go away. Ike takes the opportunity to dump the water on the young prince's head, bolting immediately afterwards and laughing like an idiot as Marth makes a sound of outrage, attempting to kick Ike, who was long gone by then. I quickly evacuate the general vicinity, not wanting to get caught in the cross-fire and laughing at how disgruntled he was.

*SSBB*

Marth comes down about fifteen minutes later, saying something about it being much too early to get up, Ike and Link taking cover behind the couch.

"Good morning sunshine," I say sarcastically, Marth glaring at me and threatening to pull Falchion on me. Ike, who is kicked back on the couch if only so Marth won't immediately see and destroy him, snorts and says that he could very well not be kidding.

"I am wet, and I am tired, and I am NOT in the mood for sarcasm," Marth growls.

"Yeah, well I'm dry, awake, and totally in the mood for sarcasm! Now that that's cleared up, I suggest we start our little kid search," I say with a smile, Marth looking like he's contemplating cutting all our heads up but mumbling his agreement. He goes to the fridge and rifles through my neighbor's food, eventually pulling out a Monster, seeing as it promised energy on the can, hesitantly trying it and deciding it won't kill him.

"Uhm, I wouldn't…" I trail off, looking to the Monster and shaking my head, telling him he's going to crash and getting to my feet. The guys look confused, but shake it off. Ike and Link decide its okay to come out by now, asking where we should go first. I pull out printed directions from the internet, looking down at them.

"Uhhhh… Well, Baskin Robins seems to be the closest… So we'll go there first!" I say. The boys nod, though the TV catches my attention a moment later, the news flickering on as if by magic. All of us jump when it does so.

"Does that always happen?" Link asks incredulously. "Because that'd be OVERLY annoying!" I assure him it doesn't and blame it on Wish, then tell him to shut up and listen.

"… _And police are still searching for the pair of kids, yes, kids who are charged for assault. We are interviewing the victim now…" _Oh joy… A haggard looking man with a scorch mark on his side and clutching his ribs sitting on a hospital bed appears on screen.

"_They came in and started rifling through the comics, and when they tried to leave I told them they had to pay… They said that they *cough cough* didn't have any money, I told them to put it back or I would call the cops, so they attacked me…" _And the TV suddenly dies. Okay. No Baskin Robins.

"Or, we'll go find them running from the cops…" I say, thinking as if in anime a sweat-drop would appear on my head. Ike sighs, saying it was probably Ness defending Lucas when the blond got scared.

"_Go now you idiots, I didn't give you the hint for nothing!" _Wish says (still with the creepy laugh-like voice, she doesn't even sound mad…) in my head.

"Or, we can go in like, a half an hour after we come up with a plan?" I suggest aloud, Link asking as opposed to what.

"_Go now, or I'm going to switch the TV onto porn."_

Needless to say, we left the house pretty quickly.

*SSBB*

Me: Hey! Finally, the plot is picking up! After burying it in humor… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

Wish: You know you did. I made it so you did.

Link: SHE'S MAKING ME DO IT AGAIN, DAMNIT! Whatever, let's just get this over with…

_To Juni:_

_Thank you for your review! Ever single one of them makes me smile! And thank you for understanding. I'll look out for Lyra the goddess of music for sure!_

_To CEObrainez:_

_Yeah, it would be a cool idea, but I did make it somewhat impossible... Anyways, thanks for the review and thank you for the awesome opportunity, I think I'll do so it…And thanks for putting my story on favorites and alerts too! Hope my story continues being good enough to stay there!_

_To thebeastifiedone:_

_Thanks, I hope I continue for it to be great! And yeah, Wish is a very strangely entertaining character XD. I know he has the Master Sword, though I didn't know if it had a special name or anything… Thanks for the help and the compliments, hope I continue to be great!_

_To SSBBrulez:_

_It's fine! Have a nice flight, and thanks for continuing to review, hope I stay entertaining!_

Again with the gushing thanks! I am so getting Marth to do it next time…

Marth: Again, why me?


	5. Boys Found and Battles Fought

Me: Hiay to all you willing and unwilling readers! *laughs evilly* YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

Wish: Draconis Kitten Sweetie doesn't own SSBB, but she does own me!

Me: That sounds vaguely creepy…

*SSBB*

It's only a small twitch, but I can already tell that Marth and caffeine don't mix.

"Do you have another Monster with you?" He asks innocently enough.

"No, Marth," I sigh, "why the hell would I carry Monsters around with me?"

"Are you sure?" He asks a bit quickly, eyeing the purse I brought when I forgot to take it off after preparing for school.

"Marth, there is not a Monster in my purse," I say, clutching said bag to my side. Ike and Link are watching in amusement at this point.

"Can I check?" He asks desperately.

"No!" I snap. "You cannot check in my purse for a Monster!"

One failure at fending him off later and I'm getting dragged by the strap of my purse, the bag being attacked by Marth in his search for the energy drink.

"What the hell…?" I ask in confusion as he pulls a can of Monster that had not been there before from my purse, happily falling back to drink it.

"_I saw the opportunity," _Wish giggles happily inside my head as we round a corner as Wish directs me the way to the kids.

"Wish, he's going to crash later!" I groan, Wish laughing and deeming that that had been the point. I open my mouth to argue, when Wish excitedly tells me we reached them. Though, she doesn't really need to, seeing as I hear a cry of alarm following a familiar voice shouting 'PK Fire!'.

"Yeah, that's Ness alright," Ike says with a sigh, our group picking up speed and discovering a small heard of police surrounding an area in the street from which fire and lightning are flying.

"Wish, do you love me enough to distract the police?" I ask, a fake sigh coming in response.

"_I suppose if I absolutely MUST…" _She says as if it's a big deal. And of course her way of distracting them is sending them after a Bob-omb to chase. I sigh and roll my eyes, the small herd scattering to disarm it and/or avoid the pending explosion.

"What are the police even trying to do? Do they really think they're going to get to them?" Link asks with an eyebrow arched.

"The police just want to 'keep everyone safe and happy' as my mom would always say," I, once more rolling my eyes. Link nods. I hope he understood I was saying that sarcastically…

"Come on, let's go get them," Ike says, waving us onward. We make our way to them, I rather nervously, seeing as they've only been pixels on screens to me before. The second we're within attacking distance, Ness in on the defensive, Lucas hiding behind him and looking to us fearfully.

"Please don't attack!" I yelp out before I can stop myself, then blush in embarrassment and leave the negotiating to the Brawlers.

"What are you here for?" Ness asks. Again, little kid in a backwards cap should NOT scare me so much.

Ike, Marth, and Link keep their cool though, even if Ness did look like he may attack soon.

"We just want to help… We're just trying to take you back to Brawl… It's hard to explain…" Marth says rather slowly, probably trying to calm them, repeating himself. "We just want to help…"

They look like they're starting to calm down, and tension starts to die down. Until Link messes it all up.

"We want what the police want." SARCASM! SARCASM LINK! LEARN IT!

The three of us all turn on him as Ness and Lucas instantly get more defensive, shy little Lucas even looking ready to attack.

"Link!" I hiss, the Hero of Time, shrinking under our glares, not knowing what he did wrong. "When I said the police want to 'keep everyone safe and happy', I WAS BEING. SARCASTIC!" I snap.

"The comic shop man told us the police want to 'capture and imprison bad guys, LIKE US!'" Ness yells. Link looks extremely guilty as Marth and Ike snap at him for being an idiot.

And suddenly, the video game comes to life, even more so than before.

With a yell of 'PK Fire!' and three quick sidesteps by Marth, Ike, and Link (thank Arceus I was hiding behind them a little ways away…), a small what looks like a bubble appears between Ness, Lucas, and us, and starts expanding. Before we can back away from it, it expands rapidly, soon encasing Ness and Lucas. Link stumbles back, though it encases Marth and Ike. As the bubble advances on Link and I, it pushes us back, and by the time it's done expanding, the only humans left in the bubble are Ness, Lucas, Marth, and Ike.

"Ow…" I hiss to myself, Link making a similar hiss, the both of us getting to our feet after being pushed along the ground. I reach behind myself, gingerly feeling my back through my shirt, which, to my horror, is tore up at the bottom of my back now, hissing in pain once more as I make contact. Link ignores his injuries for the most part, somewhat wincing as he moves, though barely.

He reaches out slightly and raps on the bubble with his knuckles, leaping back with a pained yelp/hiss sound.

"Ow! It like… Shocked me!" He exclaims. Being curious, I reach out and do the same. A jolt travels up my arm, leaving me to leap back with a startled yelp.

"You don't listen very well, do you?" Link comments with a raised eyebrow. I ignore the comment.

I'm about to comment, when I look to the battle. Yes, I know, bad timing, but a fangirl is a fangirl, no matter what time.

"No freaking way it's the dancing blade move in real life!" I squeal without realizing it. "And then that's Eruption, and- YES! NICE COUNTER MARTH! No, no, side-step PK Thunder! Don't you realize it will go _through_ him and hit you?" Link looks beyond confused and worried, snapping me back to reality.

"How in the freaking world do you know all that?" He asks incredulously.

I give a sheepish smile, turning to face him. "I played Brawl too much, alright?"

"Does it say the names of the moves or something?" He asks.

"It does on the Brawl Dojo…" I mutter with reddened cheeks, looking to the ground.

"'The Brawl Dojo'?" He asks. "Do I even wanna know?"

"It's a website," I answer. Link looks about to ask something else; though a cry of alarm distracts the both of us, sending our heads snapping to the source. The aftermath of a pretty well-aimed PK Flash leads to Ike sent flying. Right at the strange, bubble/barrier/thing.

He passes through, with a cry that sounds like when he's knocked out in brawl. Before Link or I could run to help him; he vanishes.

"Wha…?" Link asks no one in particular. I instantly look to inside the bubble. And just as I expected, there Ike stands on the little floating disk you come back on when you lose a life.

On a hunch, I get as close to the bubble as I can without actually touching it, looking in and trying to spot items. I see a Unira spiked up in the ground, and by the way Lucas and Ness are avoiding it, I can't help but think Marth or Ike placed it there.

"Wish!" I call, turning around, a bit frightened by now. "Wish!"

"You called?" She says, appearing in a puff of smoke in front of me. Link takes no notice. Thanks, again, Wish.

"Can you explain something to me?" I ask desperately.

"Like?"

"EVERYTHING!"

Wish laughs, rolling her eyes. "You've brawled before, you know exactly what's going on. Think about it, this is how you had it last time, isn't it?" She points out. And suddenly, it makes so much more sense.

"When they… Fly off… Stage…" I put together, eyes widening.

"What did I miss?" Link asks. I ignore him.

"Okay, I was in a tournament, so I only had three stock…" I mumble to myself, tuning out everything else. "Then what about the items? I never have items on!" I growl in frustration.

"Can you possibly explain your murmuring?" Link exclaims.

"Quiet; I'm trying to figure this out!" I snap back, staring intently at the battle.

The police, forgotten until now, and repeatedly attacking the barrier, unable to breach it and get in, confused as all hell.

The stage gives a small flash and a multi-coloured ball starts floating around.

"Smash Ball…" Link and I breathe at the same time. Marth performs an ever so elegant back-flip, charging up a rather powerful Shield Breaker, and nailing said sphere with a devastating hit; which it withstands.

Little Lucas sees his chance, and gives a cry of 'PK Thunder!'. The small ball of electricity hits the small ball, and it breaks, giving Lucas an eerie multi-colour glow. I hate when things like that happen. Even more so now.

"Run! Run! His is more concentrated! Come on!" I yell, fists clenched tightly and jumping up and down. My advice/command is ignored, and the Fire Emblem boys run at him, trying to knock it from his possession.

"RUN!" I scream at the same time Lucas yells his own battle cry.

"PK STAAAAAAARSTOOOOOOORM!" He yells, throwing his hands to the heavens. White, comet-like balls of energy materialize at the top of the bubble, falling on the ground below. Ike dodges the first few, though gets hit by about three. Marth, being much faster, evades most of them. Though, gets hit by one. Being at probably a relatively high damage, he goes flying; right through the bubble. Ness and Lucas are, of course, fine, which baffles the police further, more than a few just watching at this point.

"Okay…" I say with a deep breath, trying to calm down. "So far, it seems like the Earthbound kids are beating the Fire Emblem boys…" I say to myself. Link listens in, more just wanting to know than anything. "Lucas and Ness have all three stock, probably a high percentage though. Marth now has two stock though zero percentage. Ike also has two stock, and a pretty high percentage from all those hits in PK Starstorm."

Link stays silent, then asks, "Do you think we'd be able to get in there and help them?"

"Only four brawlers on one stage," I mumble to myself, eyes glued to the battle. "Unless…" I say, turning to face Wish.

Wish grins and agrees to help, closing her eyes and shining again. Nothing happens.

"Wish, what are you waiting for?" I ask. I look over as I hear Ness cry out, then appearing on the disk in the sky. A Soccer Ball bounces to the ground, indicating it had been the weapon of choice.

"Nothing. Link should be in that bubble," She says, smile faltering, the girl frowning now. She walks up to the bubble and goes to step through, yelling out in surprise when she doesn't pass through.

Link spins to face us, shocked, looking to Wish. "Who is that? Where did she come from?"

"Y-You can see her?" I ask, taken back. Wish looks up, pained, now standing.

"That was painful," She comments with a frown. "Why is- Wait, can you see and hear me?" Wish asks Link, who nods.

"That's Wish! The one I've been talking about!" I exclaim, looking to Link, excited. "I told you! I told you I'm not crazy!"

"That's Wish?" He asks incredulously, looking her up and down.

"Yes, I'm Wish, you got a problem with that?" She asks. Before anyone can say anything else, a terribly familiar sound goes off from in the bubble. The three of us look to the bubble, and a giant explosion is just ending, sending Ness AND Lucas out of the bubble, Ike looking like he's going to collapse at any second.

"That was a smart bomb!" I exclaim, looking in. Ness and Lucas drop off the platforms and attack, the Wish moment forgotten as we all watch the battle. Ness goes after Ike, as Marth keeps Lucas from double teaming the poor mercenary. Ike yells a small 'Aether' and tosses Ragnell in the air, catching Ness with it and brings him in the arc of PK kid pain. Ness kicks at him when it's over, knocking him back a bit and giving a small yell of 'PK Flash'. Ike fails to evade in time, and the attack sends him flying out of the bubble.

I growl out a swear. "They were never this hard to beat on screen."

"What do you mean by that?" Link asks. I wave away his question, again. I'm staring too intently at a Bob-omb to care to answer. Marth snatches it up as he rolls away from Lucas's PK Freeze and launches the bomb at the PK kid. Lucas yells in pain and is launched out of the bubble.

"YES!" I yelp happily. Ike, Ness, and Lucas, one stock, Marth, two stock! We have a chance!

Okay, may need to change the stock count. Marth fails to evade a Gooey Bomb, the annoying sphere sticking to his side as he runs for Ness frantically.

"Get it off! You're at a high percentage, that thing'll be fatal if it gets you!" I yelp. But no, Marth doesn't make it to Ness in time and the bomb goes off, launching the prince through the bubble.

While the disk appears, Ness and Lucas take to attacking Ike. The PK kids seem to formulate a plan, Ness repeatedly taking small swings at him, obviously trying to wear him out, that, or distract him.

'PK Freeze!" Lucas yells. Ike turns with wide eyes, now encased in ice. Lucas, having done his part, runs to stop Marth before he can rush to his friend's aid. Ness charges up a smash as Link and I watch in horror, Wish having gone somewhere. The baseball bat hits the ice with a solid sounding 'thunk', and Ike is launched off screen for the third and final time. When he flies out of the bubble, he lands and skids across the ground, all ice gone, rolling onto his front with a cough of obvious pain.

Link and I run to him, about the same time the police squad yelps, a Bob-omb going off from around them. Found Wish…

"Ike, are you okay?" Link asks. He nods, getting to a sitting position and looking exhausted.

"Yeah, tired, and cold, but alright," He says with a grimace. He looks different… And the light bulb goes off.

"When did you…" I cut myself off, looking to the battle. Yeah, Marth and Ike are back in normal attire. Once I glance back, I realize how badly things are going for said prince, who is barely able to fend off the two kids at once. A Freezie appears and starts sliding across the stage, giving him a chance to freeze one and get the battle back under control.

Lucas gets hit by the Freezie, the now frozen boy flying in the air as Marth manages to keep Ness back. A flash of light goes off again, and the multi-colour ball that had caused them so much pain before appears once more.

Ike, Link, and I watch with baited breath, flinching whenever Ness gets a good hit on it. Lucas unfreezes and tries to hit it with PK Thunder once more, but misses. Marth dolphin slashes up, nicking Ness and sending the kid of course. Falchion makes contact with the Smash Ball, and it shatters, giving Marth the power for his Final Smash.

"Critical Hit time!" I yelp happily, giddy with excitement. Ness lands, rolling to his feet, he and Lucas watching Marth as he lands on the ground. The battle halts as everyone stops, watching for a second. The eerie stare down stops when Marth suddenly runs to Ness, who jumps and Lucas running to try to hit the Smash Ball out of Marth. Marth spins to face Lucas, and unleashes Critical Hit. Lucas screams and jumps, avoiding the attack. Just as Ness lands behind him. Marth nails Ness with the attack, and the PK kid is launched out of the bubble, flying away.

"YES! CRITICAL HIT FOR. THE. WIN!" I scream rather fangirlishly. Link looks oddly amused, though Ike just looks at me oddly. Most of the police force dart in Ness's general direction. Some heads turn at my scream of joy, and a few of the officers start in our direction.

"Crap," I say, switching to a frown.

"Nice going, fangirl," Link growls, Ike getting to his feet as we hurry round the bubble. The chase stops when a familiar (very, very familiar…) 'shing' fills the air, and Lucas is sent flying. Straight to us. The second he exits the bubble, it vanishes, and Marth is left at the center, panting in exhaustion. Lucas skids in front of us, unconscious.

'Stop right there!" One of the male police officers shouts. Link scoops up Lucas and dashes for Marth, Ike and I quickly following his lead. We get to Marth with the police at our heels.

"_Hurry, I'll help you outta here, grab the others!" _Wish urges in my head. I nod frantically. Ike already has a hand on Marth's back, trying to ask if he's okay, so I grab Link's wrist and Marth's wrist, and in a blinding flash, we're gone.

*SSBB*

Me: I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! FIRST IT WAS SCHOOL, THEN IT WAS WRITER'S BLOCK! FORGIVE ME!

Wish: STOP SHOUTING!

Me: *calming down* Okay… Okay, sorry 'bout that. And sorry if this chapter is a bit short, this just felt like a good place to end it.

Link: Yeah, yeah, just let' get this over with…

_To Juni (Now the unknown assassin): Awww, yeah, thanks for liking the chapter! And yeah, the FanFiction thing was fun to write, and to imagine. I'm so glad to see you got an account! Love the profile pic by the way! Thank you for continually reviewing!_

_To thebeastifiedone: Hahaha, yeah, I loved the FanFiction scene too. And yeah, who would expect those two cute little boys to be thieves and charged for assault? Thanks for the review, I love them all!_

_To Thundray10: Well welcome back from Hong Kong! Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you had a safe trip!_

_To deadaleta: Oh no, look at that… They attacked… *laughing* I had to. Oh and don't worry, FanFiction is so coming up again, I have such a fun scene planned… Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I always love new reviews and reviewers!_

_Aurora and Aura Blue: One, I love your username; it's really cool. Two, thanks for putting my story on your alerts list; it means a lot!_

Honestly, I only didn't fight it this time because I'm happy to be back.

Me: Oh, and by the way, I revised all the other chapters before this. If you go back (which you don't need to, I'm about to tell you…), you'll find less tense errors (hopefully…) and that they know about electricity. I had to have them know about it for later ideas.


	6. THE RETURN OF LUCAS!

Me: Okay, I swear, I'll stop dying out for like, ever! I just have writer's block! My poor Pokémon FanFictions are getting so neglected...

Link: Draconis Kitten Sweetie sure as he-

Me: NO SWEARING!

Link: … As *heck* doesn't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Me: No need to be bitter…

Lucas: Oh… Uhm… Kitten also doesn't own 'Safe & Sound' by Taylor Swift. But suggests you check it out.

*SSBB*

With a small 'pop' of sound, the five of us stumble into the living room, alarming Midnight, who barks like crazy and pees on the floor. Link seems to come to first, if only because of the barking, dropping Lucas with a yelp and hiding behind the brown recliner we have placed next to the fireplace.

Ike, Marth and I temporarily forget about the PK kid, seeing as he's unconscious, and break apart. Ike leads Marth over to the couch, and said prince collapses onto the couch.

"Wha…" Lucas's eyes flutter open as he starts regaining consciousness, yelping when Midnight attacks him with kisses.

I edge towards the armrest of our brown recliner, perching on it and watching as Lucas regains full consciousness and leaving Ike to deal with it. Midnight backs off with a yelp as Lucas gets to his feet in a hurry, looking fearful.

"Wh-Where am I?" He asks. I suddenly feel extremely bad for him. He reminds me of my brother a bit… He doesn't give us time to answer, either. "Where's Ness? Are the police coming? Please don't hurt me!"

Ike looks overly confused, obviously not expecting such a response and had prepared himself for an argument. Though I do something stupid, and I blame my babysitting career for it.

I rise from my perch on the recliner, shooing Midnight away, and bending to be eye level with Lucas. The only one not watching Lucas and I at the moment is Marth, who is struggling to stay awake.

"You're safe, don't worry," I say soothingly. What? He's acting just like a scared little kid! "The police aren't coming for you, and we don't want to hurt you. And we aren't going to imprison you either."

Lucas looks up to meet my eyes, his a bit tearful from fright. "But where's Ness?" Dammit. I was avoiding that question.

"I don't know, sweetie," I say, unsure why I added that last part. "But we're going to find him. And you two will be safe and sound." Taylor Swift moment. Yessss.

Ike and Link look like they have no idea what to do now, Link vaulting over the recliner to sit in it as Midnight sits on the bend in our L-shape couch, right by Marth's head. Ike sits on the table, having few options left by then.

"…" Lucas doesn't say anything after that, letting me lead him to the only spot left on the couch and sit him down. He remains silent, until… "This is the second time he's gotten hurt from protecting me…" AWWWWWWW! HE'S TALKING ABOUT SUBSPACE EMISSARY!

I literally 'aw' at that, and barely resist from squeezing him in a hug. "But you saved him after that," I protest. He pulls his knees up to his chest, still looking like he's going to cry.

"Lucas-" I get cut off the second after I say that. Craaaap.

"H-How do you know my name?" He asks, looking fearful again. I keep forgetting they don't realize they were in a video game!

"I-Ike, Link, and Marth told me," I answer, though he suddenly seems to realize something else.

"Who are you?" He asks. He doesn't look as scared of me, but frightened none the less.

"I'm Paige, and it's a long story as to how I met you all," I say with a sigh. He nods, and resumes his little curled up position. I blink, then suddenly remember what I was going to say. "Lucas, we have something you need to do."

He looks up at me, and I almost 'aw' again at his puppy-like expression. He uncurls, and asks what I mean.

I sigh, and explain. Explain everything. About half an hour later, poor Lucas looks like his mind has been blown. I sigh, giving him a chance to digest all that information, and look outside at the setting sun, it being around seven thirty.

"I'm… I'm… Video game?" He finally gets out. He slowly rises to his feet, turning to look at me. "Why do I have to leave?"

"Because, this isn't your world," I say softly, looking to him with a soft expression. Ike, Marth, and Link remained silent this entire time. "You need to go back to where you belong."

Lucas looks like he understands, though voices one more problem with it. "I don't want to go with Ness."

I almost 'aw' again. They're the very example of best friends; the two boys are a wonderful pair… "I know…" I say sadly, bending over slightly to look him in the eyes again. "But we don't know where he is. I swear to you, Lucas, the second we find him, he'll be back with you."

"W-Why can't I just wait until then?" He asks, choking on emotion at the prospect of being all alone. Oh my gosh I feel like a terrible person!

"Because," I begin, almost hugging him again. "Something very bad could happen if something else were to travel in your tunnel, hole, thing, and I don't know how bad yet. We can't risk that. Please, Lucas, you have to understand."

Lucas looks to the ground, hanging his head slightly and nodding. "I do." A tiny teardrop falls to the ground.

I can't help it. I get up and hug him. The poor kid just found out he's fictional for crying out loud, and now I'm telling him he has to leave the world in which his best friend is in? I'd cry too! Ike and Link just look purely awkward and unsure what to do. Marth looks to be asleep.

I pick him up, as he doesn't resist and seems to be crying now, and walk to the door, struggling not to drop him. Okay, I can barely lift a ten year old kid. I need to exercise more. Link gets up and helps me, thank Arceus, and opens up the door to the backyard. When we get outside, I make my way down the three wooden stairs and to the edge of the dimensional hole thingy. I gently set Lucas down next to him, crouching at his level as he seems to be recovering from his crying now.

"You're going to be strong? For Ness?" I ask. He nods slowly, not wanting to look up yet.

"Just f-find him fast," Lucas murmurs. I nod, and honestly feel like I'm going to cry for him. Poor kid! He looks into the hole, looking a bit scared. He takes a deep breath, and I rise to my feet. Lucas clenches his fists in anticipation, and takes a small jump. He hits the light and fades into the hole, giving a small scream of fear. There's a 'pop' of noise and a flash of light. The ground rumbles, and almost every light I see on in the houses shut off, and I fall to my feet, dizzy. A car alarm goes off somewhere down the street, Midnight starts barking like a maniac, and my next door neighbors come out.

Link, who had waited on the porch the entire time, flees back inside when he sees my neighbors coming out.

"What the HELL was that!" Mrs. Monroe yells to me as she shuffles across her lawn to our backyard. I prop myself up by the arms, looking up at her. Ow… My head hurts…

"Paige, are you okay? What happened?" My neighbor on the other side of my house asks. She's a thirty year old woman named Amanda Brown.

I don't form a coherent response, too confused and still a bit dizzy.

"It sounded like gunfire!" Mrs. Monroe accuses, glaring down at me. Thanks. Accuse the confused girl on the ground of shooting a gun.

My neighbors continue to bicker, and I get to my feet shakily, noticing storm clouds overhead that hadn't been there before.

"Lightning…" I murmur, head pounding. The two of them look to me, Mrs. Monroe still suspecting I did something wrong and sweet Amanda worried for my well-being. I have such a diverse neighborhood.

"Are you okay? Did it strike you?" She asks, grabbing one of my arms to steady me and a hand on my back. I vaguely register that Midnight stops barking by now.

"N-No," I stammer, Mrs. Monroe shutting up to listen to me. "I think it hit the telephone poles and knocked out the power…" I mutter. Geez, I'm such a liar. "I got scared by the blast and jumped and fell… I think I hit my head on the ground…"

Amanda believes me, though Mrs. Monroe says she doesn't, yet walks away. I hate her.

"Would you like me to go get your parents?" She asks, starting to walk towards the back door. Yes… Please… WAIT! NO!

"N-No, I'll be fine, they can help me on their own…" I murmur, looking up to her, her brunette hair falling on me in her haste to help. "Thank you though."

"Okay, just stay safe," She says like a concerned mother. She gives me a smile and a small wave, walking back to her house. Honestly, I don't know how I can have a neighbor like her and then a neighbor like Mrs. Monroe.

I stumble to the back door, opening it and going inside. Everything is deathly silent for a second, then…

"Is it supposed to do that?" Link asks suddenly.

"Wah…?" I ask. I honestly do feel like I hit my head.

"The hole. And the… Electricity I think… Just vanished," He explains. Meh. It's too dark to think. I look to the cable box and Wii, and he's right, it's all off. I frown, going to the lamp and trying to switch it on. Nothing.

"That's stupid," I mutter unhappily. Ike lounges in the recliner, looking just as tired as Marth by now, starting to doze. I'm about to ask what I should do about Marth and Ike falling asleep, when I hear an annoyed groan from the couch.

"I can't fall asleep," Marth growls, head buried in a cushion. I giggle a little bit, and Link just rolls his eyes. Ike falls asleep on the recliner, legs over the right armrest and shoulders and head over the left.

"I'm dead tired and I can't fall asleep," Marth complains. Link says something I don't catch, seeing as I'm mentally screaming 'I told you so!' at Marth.

"I told you so," I say aloud and smugly. Link plops on the opposite end of the couch, asking what I mean. "The Monsters. They oozed caffeine, and now, because he probably doesn't have a very high caffeine tolerance, it's going to keep him up." Link snickers at Marth's failure, I continue to look smug, Ike snores softly, and Marth grumbles something about never going near another Monster again.

I get a little bit less dizzy and headachy, starting towards the kitchen to go get a Coke, when I step in a cold, wet puddle, which leaks through my socks as I had kicked off my shoes at the back door. Puzzled, I look down and remember our entrance. So we popped in, and scared Midnight half to death… My poor German Shepard… Who… I didn't take out this morning.

"Aw come on!" I whine. I sit on the armrest the puddle is right next to, nearly sitting on Link's arm on accident.

"What're you doing?" He asks, Midnight seeming to know I found her accident and slinking off to rest under Ike's head.

I sigh in aggravation, taking off my socks as best I can without touching the dog urine. "When we came in with Wish we scared the dog into peeing."

Link snorts a laugh, hopping over the back of the couch and avoiding the dog pee. "Smooth."

"Yeah, well you're going to clean it up," I say, balling up my socks and throwing them into the front hall after banking off the wall so I can throw them in the laundry room later.

"What?" Link asks incredulously. "Why should I?"

"Because," I say, adopting my smug grin again. "Someone needs to take her out and someone needs to clean up the pee. Now would you rather clean up the dog urine, or take the actual dog outside?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm getting to it…" Said hero grumbles instantly after the choices. I beam, a gesture he can't see now that it's all the way dark. I hop off the couch, hopping to the doormat in front of our back door and wiping my now damp feet.

"Here Midnight!" I call and pat my thighs. The dog jumps up, barely missing smacking Ike's head. I open the door into the cool, May night air, and Midnight happily runs outside and into the yard where I can barely see her.

I walk out after her, letting her pee by the sound of it. Right about where the hole in the dimensions was. I lean against the shed we keep the pool supplies in, sighing to myself.

"I promise Lucas, we'll find him soon."

*SSBB*

"He finally fell asleep, I don't want to wake him," I argue, Link and I staring down at Marth, who fell asleep five minutes ago. It's around ten or something, I can't tell, the electricity didn't come back on yet.

"Well would you rather leave him here?" Link asks with an arched eyebrow.

"No, that's just weird, I want him to go back to my neighbor's house, but I don't want to wake him up to do so!" I argue. Link looks over at Ike in the recliner, and sighs.

"You know what, why don't you just let them stay here and I can go back to the neighbor's house," He suggests. I frown, finding the idea a bit uncomfortable, but going with it for now.

I open my mouth to say something, and the world explodes. Not really, just the lights all flash on and everything turns on at once.

"HOLY SHIT!" I bark, falling to the ground and looking around in fright. Link seems to have done the same thing, only more like a heart attack than just fright.

"I HATE electricity," Link finally growls. I realize that by everything turning on, everything from the toaster to the television turned on.

"At least it's not dark anymore…" I mumble. Link sighs and doesn't say anything, and I jog into the kitchen, going to turn off the oven, microwave, stove, and toaster. And the fan.

I travel around the house, turning off unnecessary equipment and leaving on a light or two in each room.

When I'm done, I find Link starting to fall asleep on the couch.

"I don't think so," I dead-pan when I reach him. He jolts, murmuring something about hating me, and informs me he's going to my neighbor's house for the night.

I nod, and follow him out the door, hissing unhappily about how cold it is.

"You didn't need to come…" He says with a yawn. I roll my eyes, saying that I did need to come, seeing as I refuse to hand over the key to my neighbor's house to them.

We walk in silence until we reach my neighbor's front porch, where I open the door and Link seems to wonder about something.

"That girl in yellow that appeared by the Brawl, you said she was Wish?" He asks. I nod, starting to get a bit drowsy myself and not willing to use energy to talk (I know, I'm lazy). "Why did she choose to follow _you_ around out of everyone?"

I blink, caught off guard, stepping out of the door frame when it opens. "Uh… I don't know… I'll ask her or something…" I say with a shrug. He nods, and runs up the stairs to get to the bedroom he decided on upstairs. I vaguely register that half the back of his shirt is torn to pieces, probably from skidding along the ground when the magic bubble pushed us away.

Us. Me too. As in, I've been walking around for half the day with half the back of my shirt torn off.

Suddenly, I'm very glad for the darkness of night.

*SSBB*

I slip into my pajama shirt, having gone through two hours of debating showering and changing or just slipping on another shirt, the main factors of the argument being 'Will the guys wake up?' and 'What the HELL do I do if they wake up and I'm in the shower'? I ended up showering, but extremely quickly. Luckily, Marth and Ike both stayed sound asleep.

I climb into bed, joyful at the fact I can finally sleep, looking around my room and snatching up the six stuffed animals I always have with me. Midnight is curled up next to my bed, so I whisper good night to her.

"Good night magic…" I mumble, directing it at my fish. "Good night Draco…" I mumble, this time directing it at my bearded dragon. I have my eyes closed for not even a minute when I remember I didn't feed said dragon yesterday or today.

I sit up with a groan, cursing myself for being an idiot and climbing out of bed. I look to my phone (I hadn't reset my clock yet) to see the time, and eleven thirty greets me.

"Damn. I want to sleep." I take off the heat amp and calcium light, taking off the mesh as well and adjusting the big light I leave draped over the four foot aquarium. "Sorry, Draco, I'm such an idiot." The reptile merely stares at me in response.

I snatch up the plastic food dish with the dried up remains of his unfinished dinner, snatching up my iPod as well, and make my way down stairs. The sound of snoring greets me half way down the cream coloured hallway.

"No need to rub it in, I want to sleep too," I mumble to myself. I set up my station to chop all the veggies, taking out the container with the waxworms and setting them on the counter to wake up to be eaten.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now."

I sigh in agitation, trying so desperately hard to ignore her.

"What? You mad at me?"

"Or maybe you just don't like me."

"Or maybe-" I finally cut Wish off, glaring at her as she beams at me.

"Do you know how ANNOYING you are?" I ask finally. She beams and nods in response.

"Not my fault you're grouchy!" She points out. "It was YOUR wish with YOUR consequences!"

I roll my eyes, grabbing the cut up apple and half a carrot, then pull off a piece of dandelion greens. "Yeah, why is that anyway?" I ask, thinking about Link's question as I get out a peeler and a knife.

"Why is what?" She asks in confusion as I start peeling the skin off the carrot. Huh? An aspect of my life Wish knows nothing of? Is this a dream?

"What, you weren't there when I dropped Link off?" I ask with an arched eyebrow. Wish shakes her head.

"Nope, I didn't feel like following you." I shrug off her answer.

"But why did you pick me to follow around anyway? I mean, I'm not special," I say, slicing the carrot into tiny pieces.

"Oh but you are," Wish says with a dead serious expression. I stop turning around to face her.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"I mean, it is prophesied that you will one day- Okay, I can't keep going!" She says, breaking her serious expression and bursting into a fit of laughter. I sigh, wondering how on Earth I ended up with her.

"I-I so had you going!" She says through her laughter. "You totally thought there was some ancient prophecy or something!"

"Whatever!" I say in exasperation, turning away from her again and dumping the carrot bits on the food tray. "Just tell me why you picked me to follow around!"

"Eh. I just randomly floated through you're town, thought you were amusing, and followed you around to survey exactly how amusing. Good enough for me!" Wish answers happily.

I keep my 'are you serious' expression until _I _can't keep going, finally just breaking out in a small fit of giggles. "To think you chose by how amused you were with the… charge? Target? Whatever. It's funny."

Wish continues giggling, and I continue giggling. Maybe she's not COMPLETELY annoying after all.

*SSBB*

Me: DONE. FINALLY. That was TERRIBLE. Writer's block SUCKS. I think I wrote the beginning of this chapter THREE TIMES. Anyways, I am SOOOO glad that's over. Heh, the ending of this chapter was extremely slow, I know. So I threw Wish in there to try and make it funnier. I promise, things will get spiced up eventually, it'll be more than just Wish, Paige, Link, Marth, and Ike soon. Anyways, without further ado…

Link: WHY. DOES. IT. ALWAYS. HAVE. TO. BE. ME?

_To the unknown assassin:_

_Yeth! Thanks for the favourite! I'm so happy, this is now my most popular story! And you're welcome; it does!_

_To Espeonage Espeon:_

_Okay, I love your pen name. Espeon totally rock. And thanks for the favourite!_

_To Thundray10:_

_I was happy to have updated! And of course you get a welcome back! Heh, nice. I like badminton; it's a fun sport._

_To Prototron MJ Tornada:_

_Okay, I'm sorry if I spelled your name wrong. I don't want to copy and paste, so I'm going back and forth and your pen name is very unique. Hehe… Haha, nice, I'm knew those cardboard boxes were suspicious. I'M ONTO YOU SNAKE! Ya ha! You also put my story on your alerts list! Awesome. You rock, Thank you._

_To writerluber:_

_Hehehe, my day is made every time I see and email saying someone favourited my story, put it on alerts, or reviewed. Thank you!_

_To CEObrainz:_

_Thank you! And yes, Snake will be hard to find, though he can't hide the ENTIRE time. Then he'd totally mess up the plot I have planned. Okay, I lied, I don't plan, though I do like the idea of Snake being more than hard to find. I'm happy to finally update again!_

_To tweetweetweet:_

_Okay, I like your pen name. I say that a lot, but it's true! Your pen name is cute! It makes me think of canaries! And thank you for favouriteing my story!_

_To Archsage12:_

_Where to begin… One, I LOVE YOU FOR THE REVIEW SPAM. Two, I CANNOT believe tha you put my story on your favourites and alerts! You seriously rock! And now to answer all your reviews…_

_1. Hi! I've totally never talked to you through PM or anything! XD Yeah, I did say I've never played the Fire Emblem games… I enjoy their OOC ness a bit, though I can definitely work on that. And yes, I have answers to many things. Haha, I like Wish too. She's fun and strange. Maining Marth is a must, he's sticking around for a while._

_2. I know. Our stories are scarily similar. And published on the same day. And I fixed the 'only in one town' thing… I recently tweaked it a bit, and now there in the U.S.A._

_3. Haha! Totally! My friend told me the names, and we actually talk about Fire Emblem a lot…And yeah, Link does have the Master Sword, I just didn't know if it had a name other than 'The Master Sword'. And thank you! I had to come up with something… And that was just fun! *grin* Yes. Yes he is._

_4. I am going to write where the read FanFiction, the opportunity is too awesome to pass up. Short and lame? So what! You left me FIVE reviews!_

_5. Oh my gosh thank you! You're so totally nice! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!_

_To LegendOfZeldaFreak:  
_

_huh, wonder what you're a fan of. Hehe, your pen name amuses me. Anyways, thank you for favouriting! I am always happy when said action is preformed on my stories!  
_

_To Lady Meli-Bee:  
_

_Your profile picture is adorable! Sorry, had to say that. Anyway, thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
_

_To Farore Beast:  
_

_Why thank you! Awesome name, and awesome profile pic, by the way. Hope you continue to enjoy!  
_

_Wow… If I get more review spam, I may just have to answer every review in a very short, lame manner. Anyways, thank you ALL for being so nice, I can't believe how many people like this!_

If these thanking note things get any longer, she's going to have to start paying me to do this.

Me: Oh, and I tweaked this story AGAIN. For the NEW new idea I had, they once again know nothing of electricity. I'm so indecisive. Oh, and now, as I said in response to Archsage12 (who totally rocks, by the way.), they're all over the U.S.A.


	7. Trainer School

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ack! Sorry for my terrible, terrible updating habits, I have school now, and lots of homework overload, and I'm a beta now so that'll take up some time, and now I have another story I want to write and two I'm considering deleting and putting up when they're better…

Ike: You could have just said you were busy…

Me: What if I felt like explaining?

Ike: Why?

Me: Why don't you do the thanking this time?

Ike: DRACONIS KITTEN SWEETIE DOESN'T OWN SSBB AND NEVER WILL! HAVE MERCY!

*SSBB*

_I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!_

"Gah! Off, off, off!" I exclaim as my alarm clock screeches the Pokemon theme song at me. I manage to hit a button that shut it off, groggily groping around for the off-switch and turning it off.

"Geez, no need to be so loud…" Wish whines from next to my bed. I yelp at that, turning around to see her playing my DSi.

"W-Wish?" I ask in amazement. "Why're you playing my DSi?"

"Because I got bored at like, two in the morning," she says as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Do you ever sleep…?" I ask, my amazed tone not leaving me.

"No." Wow. I have nothing to say to that.

I look over at the game Wish is playing, and shrug in nonchalance as I see she's cleaning up my Animal Crossing village. Just so long as she doesn't touch my Pokémon games. Then she'd lose a body part.

I awkwardly look down at her, not sure how to tell her to leave so I can change. Somehow, she chooses then to leave, taking Midnight with her.

"Mind reader much?" I say in amusement jokingly. I spring from my bed, locking my door and covering up my six stuffed animals with a blanket so they don't watch me change (I'm not kidding. I do that.). I get out of my pajamas and into my second to last T-shirt with a Pikachu on it, this on being all yellow with Pikachu sitting in the middle and waving to anyone who can see him. I then slip into jeans, seeing as it's been cool, even for spring time and late May. I untangle my sword necklace from my hair, it being tangled since I slept with it on. Finally, I grab my full-rim green glasses and my iPod and phone, then leave my room.

"I bet I can go to school today," I say to myself, jogging down the stairs. "Nothing important is happening, and I SERIOUSLY do NOT want to get too far behind in homework." I check the time on my phone, 5:15 staring up at me. And about five unanswered text messages and three missed calls.

"Whoops…" I say sheepishly to myself. I look into the television room, finding Ike gone and Marth still on the couch.

"Nice…" I say to myself with a roll of the eyes. Midnight seems to notice my presence, getting out of her ever open crate and running to me, tail wagging and tongue out in a happy pant.

I laugh, greeting her and telling her she's a sweetie pie, then moving our little morning meeting into the kitchen as I pop two brown sugar cinnamon Pop-Tarts in the toaster and pour a glass of milk and snatching a plate.

Seeing as the rec room is currently occupied, I take my meager breakfast to the kitchen television and make do with early Cartoon Network shows.

After doing so, I go upstairs to brush my teeth and hair and wash my face, then glance at the clock on my phone. 6:45. About a half an hour to kill.

I'm so going on FanFiction.

*SSBB*

I'm at school at 7:30, and get through two hours before I finally have a period which has some of my friends in it. Three of them, to be exact, and now we're chatting about nothing, most of which being their speculation on how I died yesterday.

"I said run over by a car," Isabelle (but to be called Izzy, unless you WANT to experience pain…) says. Everyone sighs and laughs at the same time.

"Your car maybe, you've always had it out for me, little demon," I say with obvious amusement. The short brunette makes a pretend evil face, obviously trying to get a laugh, and succeeds. Izzy sits across from me directly, and on her left is my other, much calmer friend, Carly. Carly is a sweet girl, she's pretty and delicate and can be just as amusing as everyone else in the group when she wants to be.

"I didn't think you died," Carly says with a small smile and a tiny laugh. Sarah, the small blonde girl sitting next to me, pretends to gape at Carly.

"I thought we agreed it was the blahblahblahs!" She says with a gasp of fake surprise. "Maybe the blahblahblahs got to YOU!" Sarah continues her fake accusation that the blahblahblahs got to the now laughing Indian girl while the teacher comes into the room.

"Good morning class," the tall Asian man begins before directing his attention to me. "And Paige, I assume you have the homework that was due yesterday for me?" Wow. Thanks Mr. Chen. I'm fine.

"Of course, it's right here…" I say, going into my folder and producing my language homework. You don't anger Mr. Chen, it's like an unwritten law.

The class quiets down and begins. I focus throughout the first fifteen minutes, until…

"_This is BORING," _Wish whines inside my head. I nearly jump out of my seat. Banging my knee against my desk rather loudly. Mr. Chen doesn't notice, though a few kids look to me.

"You okay?" Carly whispers while keeping a close eye on Mr. Chen so he doesn't discover her talking. "That sounded like it hurt."

"Yeah, I just got the chills…" I whisper back, and class resumes normally for everyone else.

"What do you want NOW?" I whisper almost savagely to Wish, wondering why she couldn't wait until a period with a less strict teacher to bother me.

"_Geez, you sound happy to see- er, hear me." _After she corrects her self, she starts to giggle.

"Now is not a good time," I hiss softly. Sarah, hearing my whispering, looks over as she thinks I'm talking to her. I quickly motion that she shouldn't worry.

"_Oh, so you don't wanna know about the surprise at school for you?" _Dammit, now I'm interested.

"Fine, please tell me," I say quietly, pretending to focus still as I talk with Wish.

"_Nope, now you offended me. No magical help for you." _Yeah, you sound just DEVESTATED…

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase?" I beg. It was quiet, and Mr. Chen turns around, glaring at the room, having heard something. Everyone has their mouth shut tight and is looking straight ahead, so he goes back to the board.

"_Nope, now you gotta find him on your own. Le gasp! Him? Did I just give you a hint? How unlike me!"_ Ugh… I have no reply to that…

"Thanks Wish…"

*SSBB*

Him… Him being a Brawl character most likely… But who? It probably isn't a character that's not human, considering this is school and everything… So how do I find him?

"_I'm bored again!" _Wish says in my head, sounding like she's accusing me of doing so to her.

"Deal with it," I say nonchalantly, holding my books to my side in one hand and opening my locker with the other.

Wish doesn't respond, so I can only guess that she's dealing with her boredom. I load up my books and take the ones I need, not particularly bothered by her lack of response. I'm just hoping she doesn't do anything… Wish-y.

A second later, she does something Wish-y.

A second later, the fire alarms are blaring and everyone in the hallway jumps. I mumble a line of curses, ranging from simple swears to stealing from J. K. Rowling.

The teachers quickly start ushering everyone outside, ignoring my protesting as to needing to leave my purse on the floor by my locker. It's basically my pencil case; I don't even know half of what's in there.

The chilly air nips my bare arms, making me hug myself as the students are herded outside. Actual smoke rises from the building, showing me that Wish honestly lit something on fire.

"You have got to be KIDDING me!" I hiss loudly, earning several glares from some very high-strung teachers. High-pitched giggling sounds in my head, indicating I still have a mental visitor. I refrain from snapping at her, standing behind my first period teacher.

"_I can predict the future!" _Wish suddenly proclaims to me. I raise an eyebrow.

"And how is that?" I whisper softly. No one notices this time, multiple whisper conversations taking place by now, most of which are conspiracy theories on how the school caught fire.

"_You're about to thank me for lighting your school on fire!" _She says happily.

I decide she's officially lost her mind. Why on Earth would I do-

Suddenly, I notice one teenager out of place, lost and trying to find a place to stand. He looks so familiar, but of course brown eyes and hair isn't exactly uncommon. He's wearing jeans, and an overly familiar red, white, and black-

"WISH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I whisper as loudly as possible without drawing to much attention to myself as I watch the Pokémon Trainer with laser focus.

"_Told you."_

The fire truck comes barreling into the parking lot, the men storming out and stacking the flames, which die mysteriously fast. The trainer stands awkwardly next to the principal who seems to notice he doesn't attend this school. Classes are dismissed for the rest of the day, which causes cheering so loud you'd think we're at a rock concert. The student scramble to walk home or drive or call parents as the principal leads the trainer away from the group to talk to him.

I walk briskly over to the pair, catching the principal snapping at him and asking who he is, why he doesn't have an ID, and why he's not wearing a visitor's pass if he doesn't go to this school.

"Excuse me, sir?" I ask as I approach them. Come on, Paige, think of a lie…

"I'll be with you in a second…" The principal acknowledges, barely glancing at me. Too focused on the hunt. Poor trainer…

"I couldn't help but notice you're talking to my cousin," I say after a second's thought. "And that he forgot to get a visitor's pass."

That gets both of them to give their attention. The trainer watches me cautiously, as if I've sentenced him to death, while the principal looks plain suspicious.

"He is… Your cousin?" I nod, and the Pokémon Trainer watches to see if he can figure out what to do.

"Yes." I quickly scan my brain for a quick reason that he'd be here no questions asked. "He and his parents were in a car crash, and they just passed away after being in an on and off stable condition for months. We're taking him in seeing as my parents are his god-parents, so if we could bring him home now, that'd be wonderful." Sob-story. Yesssssssss.

They both look absolutely stunned. I just got 20% cooler.

"Is… Is this true?" Crap. Was hoping that question wouldn't arise. The trainer looks over at me, clearly not trusting me as far as he can throw me, and then the principal, whom he sees as a threat. Oh, please don't get me in trouble…

"Yes." It takes all my willpower not to shout for joy and sigh in relief when the words leave the trainer's lips.

I don't need to force him to follow me, and the walk is silent. I scour every inch of my brain for something to say, something to melt his icy exterior a bit, and draw a blank. What do you say in this kind of situation anyway?! 'Oh hey, uhm, I know you're new here and all, but truth is, you're a video game-'

The Pokémon Trainer cuts off my rant as he steps in front of me, glaring at me when no one else is around. Please don't kill me…

"Who are you and what in the name of Arceus do you want with me?" He asks. My brain shuts off as I focus on NOT screaming in delight with the mention of Arceus. Total reference makes me so happy.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" I say rather sheepishly. Again, why do I manage to fear this kid when he's smaller than me by a good inch? He's glaring UP at me for Pete's sake!

"Then figure out how to explain it!" He snaps. I fidget unhappily, frowning.

"Can I call someone to help me explain? Please?" I plead. Wow. We're on MY turf in MY world and I'M the one practically surrendering already. Screw this, I need a new personality…

"Fine." I fidget uncomfortably once more as he watches me as I take out my cell and call home, praying to every higher power Marth is still there. I seriously need to learn my neighbor's number.

"-ut this thing up?!" Exclaims a voice on the other end. I grin despite the circumstances.

"Marth! Is that you?" I ask, hoping he's at least holding the phone right. He better have retained SOMETHING from technology teachings…

"Marth?" The trainer asks. Hah! He recognizes the name!

I nod, waving away any more questions from the suddenly buzzing Pokémon Trainer.

"HELLO?" I jump in surprise, the volume of his voice practically killing my eardrums. I bet if I listened hard enough, I'd hear him without the phone.

"Quit yelling you twit!" I snap. "Just talk normally! I'll re-explain everything later!"

"… Okay… Like… This?" He asks, obviously doubting that I can hear him.

"Yes." I nod as I say it, though can't help but wonder why, seeing as he can't see me. "And before and if you ask, this is Paige."

"Ah. Okay. Any reason you made me get up?" I sigh, thinking I defiantly should have seen this coming.

"Oh please, you can catch up on your beauty sleep later." A sound of indignation on the other line makes me snicker. "I just need to ask you if you can help me with something, I found a brawler at school."

"Really? Who?"

"Pokémon Trainer. I just need some help explaining everything to him; he doesn't trust me one bit."

"You bet he doesn't…" The trainer mutters. I again shush him, listening for Marth's response.

"Sure, just get him to your house or something. Your dog is assaulting me now that I'm awake." I grin, chirping a quick thank you and hanging up on him. I turn to the trainer, who is watching me with an unsure expression.

"Questions are to be asked later. I can explain everything. At my house." He narrows his eyes (I swear, they're not even open…) at me, obviously not happy with this development, but grudgingly follows me through the neighborhood to my house.

We arrive, the trainer not commenting on my sneaky glances at the other houses. I seriously don't want to blow my cover as I drag yet ANOTHER guy into the house. Because honestly, I probably look pretty bad doing so…

The doorbell rings and, despite this being the second time it's happened, I still hear a somewhat alarmed yelp/shout from inside. I'm surprised to find the Pokémon Trainer snickering along with me.

Oh yeah! The Pokémon games and anime both include electronic devices! My life just got easier. And he dresses normally too! And doesn't carry any actual weapons! Thank you, Pokémon, for having such an easy to hide character.

"I don't like this 'doorbell' of yours," Marth says as he lets us in. Midnight trails behind him, over excited to see me again and meet the new person I've brought over. The Pokémon Trainer is visibly more at ease with someone he knows around. "It alarmed me." I laugh at his frown.

The conversation follows us to my living room, Midnight following us as well, where we all take a seat on the couch. After explaining that I need help talking to the Pokémon Trainer, Marth takes over the conversation and easily explains everything.

During their conversation, Wish makes a reappearance, er, reaHEARance (SUCH A BAD PUN…) in my head. _"Glad prince charming slept over now?"_

I frown, leaning back in the couch and completely ignoring the conversation between the two video game characters now. Midnight settles at my feet, content just to be around us. "Why?"

"_Because you still don't know your neighbor's phone number and he's ex-"_

I cut her off, whispering to myself still. "No, why the 'prince charming' thing?" Giggles fill my head.

"_Oh please, I know for a fact you've thought it at least once."_

"I have not!" I snap. Marth cuts off mid-sentence and they both turn to look at me. Whoops. I wave them both away and leave the room, leaving one more thing for Marth to explain. I sit down on the couch in the room with the parrot in it, cleverly named the bird room. The green bird growls at me as I sit down next to her cage.

"_You're just lucky I didn't tack on 'your' to the front of it."_

I've never known anyone who could get me blushing this fast. In such an annoying way. "What?! No! Just… No!"

"_You're well thought out response shows everything, my dear." _

"Shut up!" I growl/hiss/whine. "Why do you have to be so annoying? And why so annoying to me?"

We continue our senseless bickering (My senseless bickering and her annoying teasing that is…), letting me zone out enough that I don't notice when the trainer and Marth come into the room.

"No, just drop it, you psycho!" Marth coughs, trying to get my attention. "I don't care what you say, just leave me alone!" He coughs again when I don't answer. "Why can't we talk about this later?!"

"HEY! LUNATIC!" My head snaps up from my position of looking at the ground when I finally notice the two, the Pokémon Trainer having finally gotten my attention. Midnight jumps up in the other room at the shout, running in all excited and bothering Marth.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" I say rather sheepishly. Wish laughs once more, and chirps a quick good-bye, leaving my subconscious alone.

"You're right, it's really weird when she does that," The Pokémon Trainer says with a smirk as he looks down at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay. Any reason you interrupted my conversation? Other than to insult me of course?"

The Trainer nods, and hesitantly sits a foot away from me on the couch. Wow. That talk went better than I thought it would. Marth seats himself on the orange piano bench we have in front of the piano. Midnight follows him there and settles down at his feet. Traitor.

"I'm Luke." I fail to contain my look of mild surprise as I shake his hand. I always called him 'Quincy' ever since I read 'The Game' by 'MouseMaster42'. He rolls his eyes at my look of surprise. "Yes, I have an actual name. What if I just called you 'school girl' or something like that?"

I giggle a bit, agreeing. "I guess that would be odd."

"Well," he continues after introductions. "I would like to apologize for insulting you or acting quite cold to you before. I was on edge because of apparently being in this 'other dimension' or whatever."

I shrug, indicating it doesn't mater. "Really? I'd be perfectly fine if I just appeared in another dimension." In response to his are-you-kidding-me look, I roll my eyes with a quick laugh. "Kidding, I'd probably react the same way. SO you understand that we have to send you back right?"

Luke opens his mouth for a response, when Marth cuts in from his secluded little bench. "Actually, we have discussed it, and have decided it would be best if he were to stay here." My eyes open a bit wider and my eyebrows go up as I acknowledge that.

"And why should we let him stay? We sent Lucas back."

"Because of the Pokémon that were released as well," Marth begins as I settle back into my corner of the couch, curling into a ball. "He would be the best one of all of us to handle them, and he has also volunteered to help Ike, Link, and I at the house with out electrical issues." I snort. That's one way of putting it.

"Fine." I turn to him, now talking to him. "Just try not to let anyone see Charizard, Squirtle, or Ivysaur."

"Well duh," he says as a quick agreement. The conversation starts trailing off, and just as I think we're going to descend into awkward silence, the land line rings. Once again, Marth jumps at the sound just a bit, though still enough room for laughter. I hop off the grey patterned couch, nearly bouncing into the other room and picking up the home phone.

"Bonjour, ma mere," I greet after checking the number. I can imagine my mother smiling at my odd times to use French.

"Bonjour… Okay, I can't remember the word for daughter." I laugh, waiting for my mom to continue with the reason she's called. I sink into the cream coloured couch in the living room, nestling into a corner.

"Paige, who're you-" Marth starts before I frantically cut him off. I wait on edge for my mom to comment, hoping she didn't hear him.

"Paige, do you have someone over?" She asks. I can just see the frown on her face. I quickly turn on the TV as I respond, already thinking of an alibi.

"What? No, why?" I ask, watching the screen warm up as I will it to go faster.

"No, but I heard someone."

I shrug, not exactly thinking of the fact she can't see me and quickly opening up the DVR on the television. "I have the TV on if that's anything."

"But they said your name." I finish my small quest, clicking on an episode of 'Charmed' and fast forwarding a bit in, finding a good chunk that I can rest on.

"I'm watching 'Charmed', mom. It was a character on TV." I visibly relax, having my safety net supporting me. Now, I can just play it for proof. Which I need to when my mom insists that it's not on at this hour. "I taped it." I prove it by playing a small clip, letting my mom hear the background noise.

"Well alright," my mom says rather grudgingly. She obviously still doubts my being alone, but has no valid argument. "I just wanted to call and tell you that Kyle got his furniture and other belongings there much faster with us than anyone thought, and we're driving home now. We'll get home at around three in the morning."

"Kay!" I say brightly while keeping the annoyance out of my voice. I don't need them around sooner than tomorrow; I don't even want them around then! I have much less space to talk with the brawlers then. We exchange quick 'Love you!'s and I hang up and put the phone back on the charger.

"Is it okay to talk now?" Marth asks rather hesitantly. I give a small nod, and turn to talk to Luke, and find he's gone. His head appears over the couch in the bird room, and soft commands can be heard coming from his direction.

"Bite. Roar? Can you do anything? Even if you're just a pet, you have to do SOMETHING." I get up slowly ad creep up behind him, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, Midnight is staring up at him, wagging her tail and listening to his odd commands. Listening, not doing.

"Of course…" I say with a small sigh. Marth comes n to see Luke whipping around watching as I giggle to myself. "Marth, Link, and Ike can't work a television to save their lives and you don't have a clue what a real animal looks like. Can't catch a break, can I?"

Luke frowns at me, not finding me amusing in the least. Before a bickering session can break out, my phone vibrates in my pocket. Yeah, I forgot I had this thing called a 'social life'…

I hop on the back of the couch and Luke scoots away before I accidentally sit on his arm and Marth leans against a wall to watch the wonders of technology once more.

A text from my cousin Jane comes in, reading 'Paige, can I talk to you?' Frowning, I flip open the white phone and press the talk button, calling her. I'm such a terrible hostess.

"Hey, what's up?" I start. Jane usually stays after school for some activity, so her calling at three must mean she had to skip it for whatever reason.

"I think I'm going crazy," My cousin says. I start to giggle, but she doesn't like she usually does. Now I'm worried.

"Why?"

"You know how you firmly believe in aliens and ghosts and stuff? And you were always telling me you thought they were real?" Now I'm worried. Jane never listens to me when I babble on about assorted things being real.

"Ya?"

"Well, You were right about one of them. I've got a Pikachu sitting in my hammock."

*SSBB*

Me: I promise, the action is going to start picking up! Filler like this is necessary! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And if you've read this far, you already have my undying love.

Ike: Link is on strike.

_**To the unknown assassin**: Thanks! I liked writing the chapter! X3 And as for Snake… Ew… XD It's a fun idea though…_

_**To Thundray10:** I'm glad to be back! Sorry about being so tired after badminton, but oh my gosh, I used to play MapleStory! Small world, huh?_

_**To Guest:** Why thank you! This is taken from like, a zillion of my daydreams and just wrapped into a big story. Well, your classmate sounds awesome. XD Thanks, and I'm not giving away spoilers, but of course Paige isn't ONLY going to deal with good guys… And a battle scene almost has to have a Final Smash in it. Totally._

_**To Archsage12:** Right?! I felt so bad for him! AND I WROTE IT! XD I'm glad you feel that way, it shows I can squeeze emotion out of my readers and make them feel the story more! And yeah, I don't think I would be able to write a main character super serious; I'm just not that good at it. Of course there'll be serious moments, but still… AND I'M WORKING ON PLAYING FIRE EMBLEM. NO. NO AWKWARD SHOWER SCENE. XD Of course Wish is epic, she wouldn't be Wish if she wasn't. XD And of course she's sticking around longer, she's Wish! DON'T YOU BOTHER ME 'BOUT THAT, GIRL! XD He'll be in soon enough…_

_**To HyliansHero98:** Yay! Thank you for favouriting my story! I like your username. X3_

_**To Multicoloured Musician:** Oh my Arceus, you're awesome! Thanks, I like Paige too, I once had an awesome friend named Paige! Then she moved… But that has nothing to do with her name… So why'd I share that…? ANYWAY, thanks, Wish is really fun to write about! My friend always thought he was like, nineteen, but I generally just thought he looked seventeen… And again, thanks so much for wanting to hug Lucas! I makes me feel all accomplished and such! Hope this chapter is semi-good, I don't think it was that great, but the next chapter will be better, I promise… And OH MY ARCEUS YOU FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! AND FAVOURITED ME! I love you… XD Thank you so much!_

_**To Phantom Reviewer: **_

_For What You Wish For: Okay, because you reviewed anon, I'm going to respond to all your reviews here... *checks* Aw, crap, I did accidentally say the U.S.A. … Thanks, I'll fix that. They're all over North America. Heh, it would be totally hilarious to see the Ice Climbers in Hawaii… XD Though they would just fit in at Alaska... Yeah, I don't like the rule that much, but it's a part of Brawl. And I've always wondered how Link was able to carry all that stuff with him, though I assumed magic. Hah, Paige in a Brawl would probably get killed, though I can't say the same for Wish… Anyway, thanks!_

_For Squabbling And Swapping: I'll need to change that… Thanks for pointing it out! I prefer Pikachu to be a girl._

_For Super Smash Pikachu: I always thought of Pikachu from Johto or Kanto, so she'd have the regular tail. Nice question though! Thanks for all the reviews!_

_**To eevee prince:** The lack of capitol letters in your name annoys me; my computer corrected 'eevee' to 'Eevee' and deemed 'eevee' incorrect. But thanks for favouriting me and the story, and following the story! I totally have no idea who you are! X3_

_I LOVE YOU ALL! Sometimes I think this section gets too big…But I want to thank you all so much… And I like this way…_

No wonder Link is on strike.


	8. Shocking Meetings

Kitten: I'm back, my _What You Wish For _ fans! I'm finally done obsessing over _Constant Flames _and have fresh, new ideas for this FanFiction!

Ike: IT'S ABOUT. TIME.

Kitten: No back talk from you, mister, I'm still pissed off at you.

Ike: Heh heh, it's not my fault I'm better than you.

Me: WHY I OUTTA- *gets dragged away by Charizard*

Luke: *awkward cough* ANYWAY, Kitten doesn't own any of us. Deal.

*SSBB*

I freeze.

"Wait... What?" I ask dumbfounded. I hear a muffled sound on the other end of the line, then an alarmed squeak.

"Uh, Paige?! I don't think it likes me much! I went outside and its cheeks started to spark!" Jane says with a panicked tone. And Jane never panics.

"Uh," I stammer, wildly waving about as if to summon my magical... Acquaintance? Marth and Luke look over at me, confused by my odd gestures and confused questions.

"Yeah, it's growling at me now," Jane says in a strained voice, "Paige, what should I do? I don't exactly have a Sandshrew to help me here."

"Hold on," I say hurriedly, hearing and outraged and betrayed cry on the other line as I toss my phone onto the couch. "Wish! Get your magical ass out here and help me, NOW! Make sure Jane is safe and get me to that Pikachu!" No time for being nice. Besides, she's not exactly the sweetest berry on the bush.

I hear a snort come from nowhere, and suddenly, I'm in my cousin's back yard in a puff of smoke. I don't have much time to take in the surroundings though.

"CHUUUUUUUUU!" I hear the familiar cry, and white hot pain sears throughout my entire body a moment later, starting at my right side.

I've been electrocuted before, but only tiny shocks from static electricity and that weird luck-chance ball thing at the museum of science and industry.

This is much, much worse.

I feel my limbs seize up and my mouth opens in what I think is a gasp, but I can't hear anything but static at the moment, and my blood rushing to my head. I suddenly fall to the floor hard, collapsed on the ground. Pikachu stops suddenly, and I remain, twitching, on the ground, a half-cry/moan sort of noise.

Pikachu continues to growl, and I figure Jane is still watching with a shocked (Oh the irony...) expression, though I can't tell for sure, what with my eyes shut with pain and all.

"No, I don't kno- huh?" I hear Luke's voice cut off as her realizes he's not in my house anymore. Wish apparently brought him to help. I hope she feels terrible for getting me shocked like that.

"How'd we- Paige?!" I hear Marth's shocked (this word comes up a lot, now doesn't it?) voice and everything starts at once.

I crack my eyes open to see Luke hurriedly climbing the tree and glaring and growling at Pikachu, snapping at it to apologize while the rodent backs up with a pout of shame, looking guilty. Jane runs over stuttering and stammering to ask if I'm okay, skipping the how I got here part until I can guarantee Pikachu didn't kill me by electrocution. I guess the boys appeared behind me or something, because I can't find Marth, but I do hear additional footsteps.

"Paige, are you okay?!" Jane asks hurriedly, a hand partly on my hip and on my side. I squeak pathetically at the touch, squeezing my eyes closed again. "Oh my gosh, I didn't even see that..." I suppose she means whatever wound Pikachu inflicted with his Thunderbolt. I'm thinking it's a burn; I think that's what electricity does. Not going to check though.

"What happened?" This time, I'm less dying of pain and manage to identify Marth as behind me. Where behind me is still up for debate, but behind me and generally close. I can't help but notice that the whole teleportation thing is getting ignored. And the whole 'complete strangers interacting with each other' thing too. I'll blame the adrenaline for now.

I listen to Jane explain everything, a slightly panicked but calming down feel to her voice and only a few comments or interjections from Marth. Jane still has her hand on my hip, though not close enough to hurt by touching my burn. I re-open my eyes, looking to Jane and blinking quickly, still trying to chase away the tears still forming. I'm such a wimp, really.

Pikachu, now on the ground as Luke struggles to climb back down to the ground, looks over at me with a sad look, showing guilt and apologies. He (She?) slinks over and lays stomach first on the ground, her chin resting near where Jane was, seeing as Jane hastily scurried out of my line of sight as Pikachu drew closer.

"Pi... Pi Pika... Pi Ka Pika... Pi Pika Chu Chu..." Pikachu mumbles with a sad look on his (her?) face. Despite the fact that he/she just fried me, I can't help the smile starting to form. This is my childhood dream come true. Pokémon in real life, despite the pain, pleases me.

"H-Hi..." I say with a weak grin. "P-Please don't sh-shock me again..."

"Pi Ka Chu Pika!" It (Until I can find out his/her gender, he/she shall be an 'it') squeaks, jumping onto two legs and padding closer, head down.

"I don't know w-what you just said, b-but I'm n-not mad a-at you..." I say sympathetically, wishing I could sit up and hug her but to afraid to test moving yet. "I-I know that y-you're probably scared... J-Just don't shock anyone again..."

"Ka Chu!" It squeals with clear relief at being forgiven. It obviously didn't mean to hurt anyone, it was just protecting itself. A unceremonious 'thump' marks the time Luke finally jumps out of the tree and stumbles on his feet, coming over and joining my pathetic pity party.

"Paige, are you okay?" Yeah, Luke, fine... I'm just SO happy about being fried by a rodent...

"If I s-say y-yes, can y-you all st-stop asking th-that?" I ask with a weak sense of humour. Luke sighs in irritation and Jane in relief, obviously able to tell I'm fine.

"Are you sure?" I hear Marth ask from behind me. I'd turn and look but I'm too busy being a coward to do so. "It left a burn."

"She, thank you!" Luke says in Pikachu's defense, the electrical rodent apparently a female. Luke sees the panic on my face at the mention of my burn, and hastily continues. "The burn isn't bad or anything! It's only first-degree, Pikachu probably barely shocked you out of fear. Just run some cool water on it and it'll be fine."

"H-How do you know that m-much about burns?" I ask, looking up at him and starting to sit up and hissing at the movement until I'm finally upright. Luke has a small grimace/smile on his face as he pulls out a familiar red white sphere straight from my childhood.

"Charizard," he says with his grimace in place. An EXTREMELY awkward silence follows in which everyone is starting to think about the odd circumstances that brought them here and caused this until Luke once more breaks the silence, glancing at Jane awkwardly.

"So... You are?"

Jane seems to snap out of whatever reverie she'd been in, and glances over at him, obviously still not sure what happened.

"Jane. And you two are either dressed as fictional characters and magically poofed here, or this is a hell of a lot weirder that I think it is." I bite back a small laugh, and turn to face Jane, flinching at the movement but noting happily that it hurts a lot less than it did before.

"This explanation may take a while, I warn, looking down when Pikachu curls up at my side to listen.

Okay, I'm officially lost in my mental fangirl-ish screaming as I barely contain my hysterically happy giggles rising up in my throat.

Jane watches Pikachu and me with a small grin, pushing her long, brunette hair behind her shoulders. "We have time, my parents and siblings don't get home until four thirty, which is..." Jane takes out her phone, suddenly reminding me that I tossed mine on the couch before I left. "... An hour and fifteen minutes until four thirty."

"Kay."

*SSBB*

I manage to explain all the Brawl characters coming to life, but the second 'Wish' slips through my lips, Marth and Luke come to life with rabid questioning.

"Is that how we got here?" Luke asks with sudden interest in the conversation. "Because I honestly didn't think you actually had a magical being around you; I thought you were crazy. But now I'm having my doubts.

At the same time, Marth comments as well. "Link did say that he may have seen this being you're describing when Ike and I were fighting with Ness and Lucas..."

And Jane says at the same time as well, "a magical being? Really? This is all a bit farfetched..."

I hiss at all of them to shut up as loudly as I can, noting that taking deep breaths makes my side hurt a bit. "CALM DOWN." All of them shut up and stare at me, making me slightly uncomfortable but happy to finally have their attention again. "Yes, Wish brought you guys here after she brought me here. And yes, Jane, the whole 'Wish' concept is farfetched but it's what happened."

"I just find it hard to believe," Jane says with a frown. "But I know that SOMETHING had to happen."

"I happened! Stop hatin' and saying I don't exist!" Wish says with a huff, appearing in the middle of the little circle/square we've formed. She's sitting cross-legged with tight, yellow jeans on and a matching yellow tee. Her hair is tied back with an equally yellow hair tie, and the whole yellow theme is almost painfully bright.

Of course, this may just be the effects of the magic flash.

"FCVSDASDVFCJSAV!" Jane doesn't even make coherent words as she scrambles back, staring at the being in the center of our circle. Luke lets loose some colourful cuss words and has a similar reaction, though reaches for a Poké Ball as he backs up. Luckily, he doesn't release it.

Marth, on the other hand, looks just as surprised, but barely recoils. This probably has something to do with whatever elements he has going on in his game, but because I haven't played it yet, I WOULDN'T KNOW.

"Nice to meet you too!" Wish says brightly as Jane and Luke start to recover, said brown-eyed girl, sitting upright again but looking ready to bolt while Luke edges back again, Poké Ball in hand. I'm just glad Pikachu fell asleep. I'm glad she didn't shock me out of surprise again.

"You..." Jane says with a shaky stammer to her voice. "You're... Wish?"

"In the flesh!" She says happily in response to Jane, then completely changes the subject and wheels around to me, now floating an inch or two off the ground like a ghost. "Sorry about shocking you. I tend to do stupid things when someone angers me."

I snort, ignoring the slight sting to my side. "You must get mad a lot."

Instead of becoming offended, Wish grins. "Nope! That's what you love about me!"

I sigh, and Marth pipes up again. "Why'd you bring me here? I can understand Paige and Luke, but me?"

Wish giggles, adjusting the shades on her nose. "I didn't mean to. I just grabbed Luke's shirt's back and teleported. He must have been touching you in some way or another."

Marth frowns, as does Luke. "No he wasn't," Marth argues. Pouting like a child denied access to a PG-thirteen movie, Wish drifts over to Marth and lifts up his cape, examining it and pointing triumphantly at something.

"Shoe print. The proof is in the mud!" Jane giggles when Marth frowns in distaste, not happy with the print on his cape.

"Sorry..." Luke says sheepishly. "I didn't know..."

Marth waves the comment away, and Jane suddenly comments. "So why did Pikachu appear in my yard, forty five minutes by car from the other five?"

Wish shrugs. "I just teleported them randomly to anyplace Paige has even a faint connection to. As long as it's in North America," she says.

"Wait!" I say with an appalled look. "I thought you said the U.S.A! So I'm looking through a CONTINENT instead of a COUNTRY?!"

Wish grins. "Apparently."

As I continue grumbling to myself, Luke re-joins the conversation. "So can you just magically heal Paige?" That catches my attention.

"'Fraid not," Wish says with a shrug and a look that show no sympathy.

"And why's that?!" I ask in disbelief.

"I don't want to."

I should have seen that coming. "You suck," I hiss. Wish beams in approval of this statement.

"Wait, so does and Ike know you're real?" Marth asks. Wish shakes her head, though has a bit of a frown.

"No, but I'm sad that you don't think Paige is crazy anymore. It was funny," Wish says with a melodramatic sigh.

"He didn't think I was crazy," I say defensively, "he just didn't believe me!" Marth coughs awkwardly, and I huff in indignation. "You DID think I was crazy!" I say, offended. Wish laughs happily as Marth doesn't answer but looks a bit guilty.

"Ike still thinks you're crazy!" Wish points out after a second of my pathetic defensiveness.

"Yeah, he's still at your neighbor's house. He left early in the morning," Marth points out, jumping at the chance to not talk about my crazy.

"Yeah, I gu- Wait," I say, pausing and letting the gears in my brain turn, then swear when they finish. "Dang it! Ike and Link are all alone in my neighborhood! They're going to blow something up or something!" I hiss, getting to my feet and letting out a pathetic squeak when I move too fast and upset my shock wound. Pikachu wakes up, raising her head and looking around groggily with a small portion of her name spoken to show confusion.

"I doubt that," Luke says with a snort of disbelief. Jane springs to her feel as well, helping me up so I don't fall over hissing.

"I don't," Marth says in a way that's dead-serious. "Most of the electronics in the house are still foreign to all of us, and we still don't know what we can or can't put in the microwave without bad results."

And that's when an image of a tinfoil wrapped pack of batteries being microwaved enters my head. I know it's a pathetic idea considering they'd have no reason to do so, but still...

I glance at Wish in a pleading manner and the magical being grins, asking what the magic phrase is.

"Pretty please?" I guess hopefully.

"Nope," Wish says with a grin. "It's 'Wish is my God now', but I guess that's okay. Grab on." I sigh, though thank her, and grin down at Jane, seeing as she's shorter than me.

"Thanks for calling me, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I ask. Jane nods, then glances around at the brawlers.

"We need to have a sleepover soon," she says. I nod and grin, agreeing despite the oddness of the comment in this context. Luke bends to scoop Pikachu up, the electrical rodent then climbing onto his head and sitting there happily, causing me to coo and Jane to grin.

"Kay! Let's roll!" Wish says with her ever annoying and ever so happy grin, slinging her arm around Luke and I. Suddenly realizing Marth is in no way connected to us, I hurriedly reach out and pull him over by his cape, getting teleported halfway through the gesture.

Of course the motion carries through, and the three humans of the group end up heaped on ground of my neighbor's house, Wish floating in the air with an amused looking Pikachu in her arms.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." I groan unhappily as Luke and Marth detangle themselves from the pile.

"What is with you and pulling on the back of my clothes?" Marth asks only-half joking as Luke struggles to his feet.

"Shut up..." I say sourly, making him help me to my feet and noting that there's less pain in bending over. "Okay, so we're in my neighbor's house. Where are Ike and Link?"

"Turn around and I shall show you," Wish says, looking behind us. The three of us turn simultaneously, Link and Ike staring at us agape. Their eyes are on the floating entity above us, unable to say anything in shock.

"Well, they didn't destroy anything," Luke points out, and Ike starts almost stammering.

"That's… She's… What is…" Ike starts and stops all those sentences, unable to finish them.

"Wish?" Link finally asks, staring at the magical, yellow entity.

"In the flesh! Happy to see me again, elf?" Wish asks happily, handing me Pikachu and floating over to Ike and Link.

"You mean… Paige ISN'T crazy?" Ike asks incredulously. I make a noise of indignation, Luke snickering beside me and Marth travelling past the two confused swordsmen to look around the house.

"Oh, she is, but I'm real." I 'Hey!' indignantly again when Wish says this, said entity grinning ear to ear and hovering about in circles around Link and Ike.

Marth comes back from his slight inspection of the house, reporting that he couldn't find any damage done to anything. I sigh in relief, now watching the amused, yellow girl taunt the swordsmen, the two a bit too confused to do much in retaliation.

I look down at Pikachu, scratching the rodent behind the ears and getting an appreciative 'Cha!' in return. The static of her coat tingles throughout my fingers and even trailing a bit up my hand and arm, but after the shock I received before; I think I'll be okay.

Overall, I'd say a productive day.

*SSBB*

Kitten: I HAD NO IDEA WHERE TO END THIS FREAKING CHAPTER. Sorry if the ending sucks…

Link: We're not even bantering now, now we're just going to thank you…

Kitten: But before we do! I have to mention that to accommodate Link on his strike, he now includes his own commentary in the thank you's with parenthesis.

Link: ANYWAY.

_**HyliansHero98: **__Favouriting and following me? Can I hug you yet? And thanks for the nice review! X3 You're welcome…_

_**Archsage12:**__ Dude, it's been FOREVER. XD And I responded! … Eventually… I know it's been ages since I updated, and Marth jokes amuse me too. X3 That's why I have to include them. Not much to say indeed, and HUSH UP, YOU! DON'T RUSH ME!_

_**Multicoloured Musician:**__ I know, it is the best alarm ever. It used to be my alarm, but then my CD player died… DX I promise I won't creep on you… Anymore… Kidding! XD Oh my gosh, I sent you on a half day quest through 'The Game'? XD I don't now whether to apologize or not! Awesome FanFiction… Paige is amazing herself with these short stories on command. XD And no, apparently not! I'M GOING TO HER CONCERT THOUGH. HGDASJG. Wish is hard to describe with words. She's just really freaking fun. XD Romance-ness? *giggles like the hopeless romantic I am* Yes, yes there will be. But I shall reveal nothing but ZeLink! ZeLink is a given. XD Social lives are quite fun on occasion! XD Well I hope you enjoy this chapter (I had such writer's block…) and I look forward to responding to you again! XD_

_**Te unknown assassin:**__ Yeah, I'm alive. XD Sorry for my failures, and I hope you ejoyed!_

_**LegendofZeldaFreak:**__ AHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE WELCOME. Thank you! I'm going for funny a lot of the time! XD The sob story was fun, and of course they're still failing with technology, it's hilarious that way. Oh, thanks for pointing that out. . I shall correct that. P.S. Wish. XD She's just awesome that way._

_**Thundray10:**__ You know I love all of you reviewers, right? And yes, there has been discovery! Le gasp indeed! Though Jane is down with it. *failed gangster look*_

_**Aggrocks09:**__ *bows* I thank thee or adding this here story to thy alerts list. 'Tis a great thing indeed._

_**Hmikulak: **__I love you. I really do. I loved your review and was amused by it. Now, in response to it…_

_Ahahahaha, yay! I just squee'd in joy! And no, Wish and annoying are two sides of the same coin. They go together. And yes, poor Paige is probably not the happiest camper… And yes, Wish's teasing is really fun. XD Other points of view? Hmmm… That could be interesting… I may just have to try that out… Thank you, and I love you. *squeals happily* The following and the favourites just pleased me!_

_**King zawahan the 1 n only:**__ Oh no, that'd be a bit much for poor Paige. XD Of course something has to happen, and great to see you again! The sky is up._

_**Bluestorm1990:**__ I am currently enjoying your username. Is it a reference to warriors or am I crazy? And thanks for the favourite and the follow! *hands you virtual cupcakes* Because cookies are out of stock._

_**Kagamine Len Fangirl: **__First off, nice name, anonymous guest. XD I enjoy it. I'm glad you think it's good, and I hope this satisfies the 'want to see more' part! Pit will come in, don't worry, he's important. I am busy with school and I'm doing my best, thanks Kagamine!_

_**Spiritwolfe123**__: I love you too, wolfee. Thanks for the review and, the favourite, AND the follow! The review you left was awesome too! Of course it's 'Yeah, Pikachu!', Pikachu is a freaking dorable. _(This is Link, I just want to say THANK YOU for FINALLY acknowledging the hard work we put in to thank you! You are the first person to do so! I almost want to give you a prize!)

_**Eevee prince: **__*face-palm* Ugh, Alex. Your reviews are so odd. I'm gong to respond to them now, despite the fact you're less than five feet from me in reality._

_1__st__ = Geez, Alex. No. Just no._

_2__nd__ = You don't even make sense some times. You're a strange, strange brother._

_3__rd__ = I never said you read comics! And we know, you're obsessed with 'The Game'._

_4__th__ = *face-palm* I CAN'T TELL WHETHER 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' REFERENCE IS GOOD OR NOT._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing all of you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
